Time Turning Events
by Belle Leia Organa
Summary: "Why did he kill him! Why did Cedric have to die!" Harry's heart was shattered. Hermione then pulled out her time-turner, and the two use it to save Cedric's life. Once they do, he and Harry confess they have feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Hermione realises she has feelings for Viktor. Will they each be able to survive Voldemort's attacks, and defeat him in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**_Forewarning Sound_**

As Dumbledore and Snape escorted the newly found Alastor Moody to the Hospital Wing, Hermione stayed behind with Harry.

"Hermione, how did you know where I was? I mean, you got Dumbledore here just in time to save me from Crouch," Harry exclaimed.

Hermione sighed, "I'm just glad you're safe. When I saw you and Cedric, my heart just burst. I couldn't believe he was dead, or that Voldemort was back. Then, in all the scuffle, I saw Professor Moody take you away. He had this weird look in his eye. I knew he was trouble, so I immediately told Dumbledore, who got Snape and we rushed to this classroom."

"You're absolutely brilliant, you know that," Harry smiled. "What would I ever do without you?"

Hermione smiled, "Harry Potter, you'd be lost without me."

Even though they were both happy to be together, both their thoughts were haunted by the loss of Cedric and the return of Voldemort.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold back his grief or his tears. "It's all my fault, Hermione. I'm the reason he's dead. If it weren't for me, Cedric would still be alive," he cried, as he slumped on the stairs.

Hermione bent down beside him. "No! Harry, this is not your fault at all. How could anyone have know that Crouch turned the cup into a port-key? Even Dumbledore didn't suspect him, till now. Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric, not you!"

"He should never have been there in the first place! If I had just left him in the maze, then he'd still be here."

"You were saving his life. You didn't want him to be ingested by the devil's snare. Harry, you've got to stop blaming yourself! No one blames you. Do you really think Cedric would blame you?" Hermione asked, knowing she hit a nerve..

Harry knew she was right. Cedric wouldn't blame him. But, why did he have to die? Why did that bastard have to kill him? Why did have kill him?! He was innocent. He didn't do anything!" Harry bellowed.

"I know. Voldemort's a heartless monster! He'd kill anybody in his path."

"I just wish I could have saved him," Harry cried, tearfully, cupping his face in his arms.

Hermione caressed his shoulder, trying to console him. She hated the fact that Cedric was dead. She too had become friends with the talented Hufflepuff student. Her thoughts drifted back to their first encounter. She had found him in the courtyard, and asked to have a word. He agreed, and the two talked as they walked along the covered bridge.

_"Cedric, I know Harry better than anyone. He's not the type of person who would ever so such a thing. He never entered his name in that cup. And even if he wanted to, we both know that would be impossible. Dumbledore's spell was absolute. We both saw Fred and George, with their aging potion."_

_"I know. You're right. I've heard a great deal about you and Harry. I know he didn't do it, Hermione. The question is: Who did?"_

_"That's what practically everyone would like to know. If only I could think of someone, who would have both the motive and the opportunity."_

_Cedric started to laugh, but tried to hold it held it back, but couldn't. He burst out laughing, holding onto a pillar for balance._

_Hermione shot a glare at him. "What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing. I'm sorry, it's just that... You act as though it's up to you to solve everything. Every single problem, every single question there is, you have to know the answer."_

_Hermione's face turned pale. He had a point. She did always have to know the answers. She practically made it her life's purpose. "Well, what of it? Granted, yes, that is what I do, but it's to help Harry. I just can't stand people accusing him of something he didn't do."_

_"I can see that. Which goes to show you're a true friend. But, you have to relax a little. It's not your responsibility to solve every problem. I'm sure Harry doesn't expect you to always have an answer. He just needs your support._

_Cedric was right. Harry never did expect her to know the answer to everything. Only Ron did. She still couldn't believe he was shunning Harry now. Over something he didn't even do. Ron was acting worse than a prat! _

_"You're right. I guess it's not my place to solve everything. But, Harry will need your support. Since you're in the tournament, you can vouch for him."_

_Cedric nodded, "I'd be glad to. If there's anyway I can help him, I will."_

_Hermione could hardly believe his words. She could see the sincerity in Cedric's face. He meant every word. Hermione knew she could count on him, to come through for her. Now, she just had to steer Harry in his direction._

_"Now, for the first task, Harry is going to meet Hagrid tonight, to find out exactly what it is. Tomorrow, I'll make sure Harry will tell you what he's learned."_

_"Brilliant. I can't wait. Hopefully, this will give us a advantage over the other two."_

_"I hope so."_

_"I'm glad we had this little chat, Hermione," Cedric beamed, when they entered the courtyard._

_Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him. "I am too. See you tomorrow, Cedric."_

_"See you then," Cedric replied, waving._

_Hermione waved back, then hurried up to the Gryffindor common room._

Cedric's kindness meant so much to her. Hermione could feel her own tears streaming down her face. Cedric should not have died. If only she could have found a way to save him. Then it hit her: My Time-Turner! We saved both Sirius and Buckbeak. We can save Cedric's life as well.

Hermione glanced down at Harry. "Harry, there is a way we can save him."

Those words sent a bolt through Harry's body. "We can?" he stammered, as he quickly stood.

"Yes," Hermione replied, pulling out her time-turner.

Harry's eyes shot up. "I'd almost forgotten about that. "Do you think it will work?"

"Yes. But, we have to be very careful," Hermione stated, as she started to turn the device. "We need to go back four hours. We can fly to Little Hangleton, in order to get to the graveyard before anyone else."

"Okay. We'll do it. Let's go," Harry replied, excitedly.

Hermione placed the necklace around their necks, and started to turn the hour glass, four times. Soon, shadows began to form, they saw the past events in Moody's classroom play back in reverse. Then, the shadows disappeared, and Hermione took the necklace off Harry's neck. She glanced up at the clock. "It's 5:00. The third task is just about to start."

"We have to hurry," Harry exclaimed. "Let's get to the Gryffindor broom cupboard."

"Right."

The two made a dash out of the classroom, and hurried towards the Quidditch stadium.

When Harry and Hermione made it to the Quidditch stadium, Harry opened the broom cupboard, and took out his broom and one for Hermione.

Hermione sighed heavily, when Harry handed her the broom. She never really was one for flying, yet now she had no choice in the matter. Cedric's life was in their hands. Hermione glanced over at Harry. She saw the serious look in his piercing blue eyes. He would do anything to save Cedric. Hermione always admired his determination. She was always jealous of it. Gulping down her fears, she made herself astride the broom. alongside Harry.

Harry knew this was a bit much for her. He could see it in her expression. "Don't worry," he reassured. "I'll be right next to you, the entire time."

Hermione smiled, knowing she could always count Harry to reassure her fears.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

* * *

They both instantly took off. Flying as fast as the brooms could go, they made their way towards Little Hangleton.

When they arrived, they landed just outside the graveyard and hid behind the gigantic hedge.

"Okay, now tell me exactly what happened the instant you and Cedric got here."

Harry took a moment to think. He knew how imperative every detail was, so he tried to remember every single one.

"Well, when we first got here, I immediately recognised the place. The Riddle house. It's been haunting my dreams since last summer. I knew we were in danger, so I tried to warn Cedric, but it was too late. Pettigrew and Voldemort were already there."

"That quickly? It can't be," Hermione exclaimed. "Harry, are you sure? If they were that fast, you both would have heard them the instant you arrived. Try to remember what happened before they arrived. Did you hear them coming? Did you scar start to hurt?"

"Come to think of it," Harry thought, touching his scar. "It did start to hurt. But they were still too fast for us to do anything."

"Did you hear a sound?"

Harry thought about it. He remembered he did hear a sound, before his scar started to hurt. That must have been Pettigrew, when came stumbling out of the crypt, carrying the then skeletal Voldemort. The sound was like a warning. If only he'd took heed of it!

"I did hear something!" Harry stated. "I heard a scuffling sound, just before my scar started to burn."

"That's it!" Hermione beamed.

"What's it?"

"We have to make the sound louder, so that you'll know they're coming."

"Okay. I heard it coming from that tree, near the crypt. Then Pettigrew came out of the crypt, and started walking towards us."

Harry and Hermione quickly made their way to the tree, and hid behind it. Moments later, they saw Pettigrew emerge from the old crypt.

"Right on time," Hermione whispered, pulling out her wand. Then, they saw a flash of light, and knew it was Harry and Cedric arriving in the graveyard. "So far so good."

Harry started to pull out his wand. Hermione saw this and slapped his hand. "Not yet. We have to wait until just the right moment."

Harry nodded, even though he wanted nothing more than to hex Pettigrew and Voldemort this very instant.

"Okay, they're about halfway there. Is this when you heard the sound?"

"Yes."

Hermione slowly held up her wand and zapped one of the tree branches, letting it fall to the ground.

_Cedric and Harry instantly turned around, when they heard that._

_"What was that?" Cedric asked, in a manic tone._

_"Voldemort's close," Harry stated. "Cedric, we have to be ready to defend ourselves. He could attack at any moment."_

_Cedric couldn't believe Harry's words. Voldemort was here?! He could see it in Harry's face. He was dead serious. Cedric had heard stories about Voldemort, all his life, and knew of Harry's legendary last encounters in the past. Cedric knew what they were up against. Mustering up all his courage, Cedric pulled out his wand, and held it up. Ready to attack or repel any spells that came their way._

Hermione and Harry watched them prepare themselves for Pettigrew's attack.

"It worked!" Harry beamed, excitement filling his tone.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, it did. Now we just have to see how it plays out. If there's anything more we can to, we will," she stated, as she started down the hill, beckoning Harry to follow.

As they got closer, they could see Harry groaning, as he touched his scar.

_"He's getting close, Cedric. Be ready! Whatever you do, don't worry about me. Get to the cup, and get out of here!"_

_"I'm not going to leave you," Cedric firmly replied. "We're in this together, Harry."_

_Tears started to swell in Harry's eyes. Cedric was truly a loyal friend. His purity and selflessness knew no limits._

_Just then, Pettigrew appeared in the graveyard, carrying the dark wizard. With each step Pettigrew took, the fiercer Harry's pain became. He could barely stand up straight._

_Cedric saw this, and pointed his want straight at Pettigrew._

_"You!" Harry shouted. "You filthy little rat! How dare you bring us here! What the hell do you want!"_

_"Master, I can't fight both," Pettigrew squealed._

_"Capture them," spoke a frail Voldemort, in almost inaudible tone._

_Pettigrew started raised his wand._

_"Expelliarmus!" Cedric shouted._

_Pettigrew's wand instantly flew out of his hand. He was now fully disarmed._

_"Fool!" Voldemort shouted, in a raspy tone._

_"Forgive me, master," Pettigrew cowered, setting him on the ground._

_"Cedric, get to the cup!" Harry bellowed._

_"Accio!" Cedric cried, causing the cup to fly into his hands._

_He and Harry were just about to activate the port-key, when Pettigrew zapped them into the air, causing them to drop the Tri-Wizard Cup._

_He placed them in-between next a skeletal headstone, a scythe, trapping them in mid air._

_"I did it, master!" Pettigrew gleamed._

_"Well done. Now, get the cauldron ready. Do it now!"_

_Pettigrew lifted Voldemort up, and dropped him into cauldron, shedding him of his dark robe, revealing his frail skeletal figure. He muttered a few words, as he levitated a bone off the gravestone, below Harry and Cedric and dropped it into the cauldron. Then, he walked towards it, shaking heavily, muttering, "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," as he cut off his hand, letting it fall in the cauldron._

_Cedric and Harry were both flabbergasted by his actions._

_Pettigrew turned back to face them. "Blood of the enemy," he started, pulling out his dagger. "Forcibly taken," he finished, slicing Harry's arm, through his shirt, Then, he turned and walked back to the cauldron, and let the drops of blood drop in the cauldron._

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This is horrible! I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"Neither could I," Harry replied.

They watched, as the cauldron started to shake violently. Soon, Voldemort's carcass levitated into the air, from the cauldron. His body stretched out, and he soon landed back on the ground, in physical form. Black mist spread around him, clothing him in black robes.

_Voldemort gasped, as he started to walk towards Pettigrew. "My wand, Wormtail."_

_Pettigrew handed him his wand, then bowed._

_"Hold out your arm."_

_"Master, thank you," he smiled, holding out his severed arm._

_"The other arm, Wormtail!"_

_Pettigrew, sheepishly held out his other arms, and Voldemort seized it. He pointed his wand on it, giving him the Death Eater mark._

_An instant later, dark figures zoomed in out of nowhere, and landed around him in a circle. The death eaters had returned to their master._

_"Welcome, my friends," Voldemort spoke. "Thirteen years, it's been. Now, here you all stand before me, as though it were only yesterday. I consider myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. __There was signs and more than whispers!" Voldemort snapped, Turing to face Cedric and Harry. "Ah, Harry. I'd almost forgotten you and your friend were here. Do accept my apologies. It's because of you that I lost my body," he stated, turning back to face his death eaters. "Now, it's because of you it has been restored."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Friends Reunited**_

Hermione and Harry watched in horror, as the confrontation continued.

_"Two handsome young boys, like yourselves can't be left unattended." Voldemort waved his wand, which lifted the scythe from on Harry and Cedric's hold. They immediately dropped to the ground._

_"Pick up your wand, Harry!" he demanded, as he waved his wand at Cedric, causing him to fly straight into Macnair's clutches. "I said, pick it up!" he shouted, turning back to face them. "Pick it up!" he hissed. Harry turned around, and crawled towards his wand._

_"You've been taught how to duel, I presume, yes?" Voldemort went on, spinning around in a circle. "First, we bow to each other," he stated, bowing before him, as Harry got back on his feet.._

_Harry and Cedric both scoffed at him. "Come on, Harry, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would he? I said, bow!" he snapped, aiming his wand at him. Harry was instantly forced into a bowing position._

_"That's better," Voldemort smiled, glancing at Cedric. "I'll keep you for leverage," he bellowed, turning back to face Harry. He swung his want at him, and sent Harry flying into the air. He landed a few meters away from him. "At a boy, Harry," he exclaimed, stepping towards him. "You're parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mud-blood mother," he taunted._

_"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, only for Voldemort to repel it._

_"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, aiming his wand at him._

_Harry's body was instantly filled with more pain than he thought could be possible. He struggled on the ground, as his body jolted up and down._

_"I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter," Voldemort stated, gloatingly, as he walked towards him. He bent down, and looked into Harry's eyes. "After tonight, no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight, if they speak of you, they'll only speak of how you… begged for death; and I being a merciful lord, obliged."_

_Harry shook his face, in horror. Cedric struggled in vain, trying to free himself from the tight grip of the death eater, but to no avail._

_"Get up!" Voldemort shouted, hiding his hand over Harry's face. Harry found himself being instantly hovered into the air, and placed back on his feet._

_"Run, Harry! Run!" Cedric cried._

_Harry quickly made a dash and hid behind of the the headstones, nearly missing Voldemort's death curse._

_"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me, when I kill you. I want to see the light leave your eyes!" he shrieked. Then a grim smile grew on his face, as he turned to face Cedric. "Hmm. Cedric, is it not?" he questioned, turning back in Harry's direction. "Harry, if you won't fight me, than I will be forced to kill your friend, Cedric. Is that what you want?"_

_All the colour in Harry's face vanished, when he heard those words._

_"Harry, don't do it!" Cedric screamed. "Save yourself!"_

_Harry knew that was something he could never do. He would never leave a friend behind, to be killed by Voldemort. He would gladly give himself over, to save his life. Harry slowly made himself visible, as he stepped away from the headstone._

_He glanced at Cedric, and saw the tears swell up in his grey eyes. Harry couldn't bear to see him in pain. His glanced moved to Voldemort. "Leave him alone! It's me you want!" he hissed, holding up his wand._

_"That it is," Voldemort replied, with an vile smirk, raising his wand. "Avada Kedevra!" he screamed, shooting out a beam of green light._

_"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, shooting out a beam of red._

_Both lights met, and their wands connected. Voldemort tried with all his might to make his half stronger. Harry used all the strength he had to keep pushing against Voldemort's curse._

_Eventually, their connected magic caused a shield to form around each of them. Soon, spirits started to appear out of nowhere. Harry could see his parents. They explained that they would hold Voldemort off, long enough for him to free Cedric and activate the port-key._

_"Let go, sweetheart. Let go!" Lily begged. Harry did, as his parents zoomed at Voldemort, knocking him off balance._

_When Pettigrew and death eaters saw Voldemort fall to the ground, they instantly disapparated. Pettigrew quickly transfigured into a rat, and scurried away. The other death eaters vanished into a black mist._

_Harry turned around, just in time to see Macnair; who still had a tight grip on Cedric. He saw that he was about to disapparate with him. Harry aimed his wand at him, and cried, "Stupefy!"_

_Macnair instantly fell over, and Cedric immediately made a dash towards Harry and picked up his wand._

_"Accio!" Harry screamed, making the cup fly towards them. Cedric and Harry both immediately touched it._

Hermione watched, and gasped when she saw Voldemort trying to get back up. She knew he would attack them. She immediately aimed her wand at him, and muttered "Stupefy!" Knowing her knock out jinx would blend in with the spirits.

_Voldemort found himself being instantly knocked off his feet. He looked up to see Cedric and Harry disappear. He had no idea who or what caused him to fall. But, he had a suspicion that Harry or Cedric had something to do with it. "Curse you, Harry Potter!"_

Hermione smiled, knowing she had just successfully attacked the dark wizard, himself. Harry smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Nice one!" Harry congratulated.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"You did it!" he cried, happily.

"No, we did it!" Hermione stated, facing him. "Now, let's get put of here," she added. Then, the two made a made a dash towards their browns, which were still safely hidden behind the hedge.

"We have to return these, and hurry back to Moody's classroom," Hermione stated, as they flew over the Quidditch stadium.

_Harry and Cedric hit the ground with a thud. The could the crowd of people cheering, and applauding them. Both their eyes met, still shocked by what they had just witnessed; and how they had just barely escaped. _

_"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered. "You shouldn't have been in the middle of it."_

_"I'm not," Cedric countered, firmly. "Harry, I'm glad you weren't alone with that bastard!"_

_"He could have killed you. I don't know what I would have done, if he did," Harry exclaimed, tearfully._

_"Hey, I'm all right," Cedric reassured, touching his cheek. "We made it, Harry. We escaped," he smiled, causing Harry to smile too._

_The crowd stopped cheering, when they saw that Harry and Cedric weren't moving. Dumbledore and Moody, immediately ran over to them._

_Dumbledore could read their facial expressions. They had both just witnessed something horrible. "Harry? Cedric? What did you see?" Dumbledore asked, his voice full of concern._

_"He's back!" Harry cried, looking up at him. "Voldemort's back! He nearly killed us!"_

_Dumbledore's face turned white. "How did you see this?"_

_"The cup was a port-key, sir," Cedric explained. "Someone must have made it into one. The instant we touched it, we found ourselves outside Riddle manor."_

_"Little Hangleton," Harry added. "It's been haunting my dreams, all year. It must have been a warning that he was going to return."_

_"How did he?"_

_"Pettigrew did some sort of spell, and Voldemort took on human form."_

_"Although, he still looks like a snake," Cedric remarked._

_"Then, my worst fear has occurred. Tom is back, and he will stop at nothing to get revenge on those who helped destroy him," Dumbledore stated, fearfully._

_"Professor," Moody spoke, standing over them. "Perhaps I should have a look at Potter and Diggory. To make sure they haven't been hexed."_

_"Good idea, Alastor. Although, I think we should let them stay here, for the moment. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Amos will want to be reunited with these two._

_Just then, Hermione raced up to them. "Harry! Cedric!" She cried, bending down next to them. "Are you all right?!"_

_"Yeah, Hermione, we're fine," Harry replied, smiling, glad to have her by their side._

_Hermione glanced at Cedric. "Are you sure you're both all right?" she asked._

_Both boys exchanged surprised looks._

_"You two both know I wouldn't fall for that?" Hermione quipped. "Cedric, tell me the truth."_

_Cedric smiled. He knew Hermione was never one to be messed with. "Hermione, Harry and I are both all right. We barely made with our lives, but we managed to escape, safely."_

_Hermione glanced at Harry, and knew she did the right thing when she asked them to look out for each other. It was because of that, that they both made it back alive._

_Hermione then noticed Harry's bleeding arm. "God! Harry, we've got to get you to the hospital wing!" _

_Cedric glanced at the large wound on arm. "She's right!" _

_"I'll look at him," Moody announced, grabbing Harry's shoulder. _

_For some reason, neither Hermione or Cedric trusted the Professor. There was just something strange about his demeanor. Yet, Harry did need to have his would mended. So, they let Moody take Harry inside the castle. _

_Harry felt a tad nervous, himself as he was escorted back to the castle. But assumed it was due to his seeing a human-ish Voldemort._

_Both Hermione and Cedric were still wary of Professor Moody. Hermione kept trying to figure out just why he seemed different to them. _

_Then it hit her. Moody seemed too anxious to get Harry away from everyone. He must be behind all this! She immediately told Cedric, then asked him to locate Ron while she informed Dumbledore. _

_When they entered his office, Moody shut and locked the door. He knew he needed more polyjuice potion. He could feel his skin starting to break through his façade. He grabbed a chair, and beckoned Harry to sit. He did, and Moody made his way to the desk; in search of his canteen. As he picked it up, he opened the flask and tried to drink its contents. To his anguish, it was empty. "Were there others?" he snapped, setting the canteen down hard on the desk. "In the graveyard, were there others?!"_

_Harry started to answer, but hesitated when he realised Moody had asked about the graveyard. He and Cedric never mentioned a word about the graveyard. How could Moody have known about it?_

_"Sir, I don't think I mentioned anything about a graveyard," Harry stated, suspiciously, causing Moody to choke on his words._

_Harry shot a sharp look at him, while Moody's demeanor instantly changed. "Did you really think that Diggory would have had the brains to the discover the secret of the egg?!" he snapped, quickly turning around. "Huh? He didn't have a clue until I told him. He didn't never would have known to tell you, if I hadn't told him! "You got to have the brains!" he hissed, pointing to his head._

_"So, it was you! You were the one who put my name in that cup! You were the one responsible for hexing the maze!"_

_"You wouldn't have survived without me. Diggory never would have helped you," Moody proudly stated._

_"You're wrong!" Harry blurted. "Cedric and I were ready helping each other. With Hermione's help, Cedric and I worked together throughout each task." _

_Both Moody's eyes glared at him. He was at a loss for words. Granger had brought them together. He had been outsmarted by a mere teenager._

_"That's why she was curious, when I told her you were helping me," Harry added. "She saw right through you," he smiled, gloatingly._

_Moody was now beyond furious. But, he was too weak to raise his wand at Harry. He groaned, grabbing his chest, and he fell back against the desk, struggling to stand up._

_Harry stood up, and backed away. Just as Moody was about to strike, Dumbledore and Snape thrusted the door open. "Alastor!" Dumbledore bellowed, pointing his wand at him._

_Moody flew back against his desk, and Snape walked up to him, and pressed him against the chair. Then, he pulled out a vial, and poured the contents down Moody's throat._

_"Are you all right, Harry?" Dumbledore asked._

_"Yes, sir. I'm fine."_

_Dumbledore sighed in relief, then turned to face Snape, who was now sniffing Moody's canteen. "Polyjuice potion," he stated. "So, you're the one who's been stealing my vials, a year," he snapped, glaring at Moody._

_"We'd better get you to the hospital wing," Dumbledore suggested, turning to Harry._

_Just as they were about to leave, Moody started to groan. The three turned around to see his skin start to rearrange, and his eye patch fall off his face. Moments later, Barty Crouch appeared in front of them._

_"I might have known," Dumbledore stated. "Now, you know why I was viewing that memory, Harry. Where is Alastor, Barty?"_

_Barty scuffled, knowing he would never answer him. Snape then grabbed him by the throat, and etched his wand into his cheek. "There," he spoke, eyeing the chest near the wall._

_Dumbledore opened it, and let the chest unravel itself, revealing a chasm. Dumbledore peeked down, and spotted Alastor Moody, slumped against the wall. "Alastor? Are you all right?"_

_"Yeah," Alastor grunted. "What took you so long, Albus?"_

_"Hold on, my friend," Dumbledore replied, as he raised his wand. He levitated Alastor up, and prepared to escort him to the hospital wing, while Snape escorted Crouch to the ministry._

_Just as they were about to exit the office, Hermione whammed open the door. "Harry? Are you all right?" She exclaimed, embracing him tightly. _

_"Hermione, I'm fine," Harry replied, hugging her as well. _

_"I see you are in good hands, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "Ms. Granger, see to it Harry gets escorted to the hospital wing." _

_Hermione nodded, as the professors left the room._

Hermione and Harry knew it was almost 9:00. They had to reach Moody's office, before the final stroke.

They raced into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and headed towards the front, just in time to see themselves disappear.

"We did it," Harry stated, happily.

"We did it," Hermione smiled. "Now, we best get to the Hospital Wing."

Harry winced at her. He was too happy to even think.

"Cedric will be there," Hermione added, enticingly.

"I wonder how he's doing?"

"Why don't you ask him, yourself?" came a voice.

Harry and Hermione bolted around, to see Cedric entering the classroom.

"Cedric, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, his voice filled with both shock and joy.

"I tried to get here sooner. Hermione told me about her suspicions, and wanted me to find Ron while she informed Dumbledore. When I finally found Ron, I told him what we discovered then raced to the classroom.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, or his eyes. Cedric was really there, beside them. He couldn't refrain himself from opening his arms and wrapping them around Cedric.

"Whoa! Easy, Harry," he beamed. "Don't squish me."

"I'm just so glad you're here. You're safe." Feeling Cedric in his arms, filled Harry with joy. Just hearing Cedric breathe made him smile.

"I'm here. I'm safe," Cedric reassured, returning the embrace.

Harry slowly released him, only for Hermione to bear hug him.

Cedric was bewildered. "What is this?"

"Nothing. We're just happy to see you," Hermione replied, laughing. She was happier than she could remember. Just seeing Cedric, made her smile.

"Guys, this is getting weird," Cedric moaned. "You're scaring me."

"You have no idea," Hermione laughed. Then, she realised that neither of them had been to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore would be furious with her. "Okay, you two. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

"Hermione!" Harry groaned.

"No excuses! Dumbledore left me in charge of you!" She huffed, turning towards Cedric. "Both of you. Now, let's go."

Cedric couldn't help but smile. He had never met anyone as determined as Hermione. Fighting her was a lost cause. "It's no use, Harry. We'd better do as she says. Or who knows what she'll do."

"At last, a voice of reason."

"Blimey, Hermione!" Harry bellowed, glancing at Cedric. Harry knew it was no use to fight her. "Lead the way," he sighed

"Harry, I never got to apologise for hurting you in the maze," Cedric spoke, as the three walked down the corridor.

"What? No, you didn't hurt me," Harry countered, shaking his head.

"Yes, I did. I pushed you, when we were running towards than damn cup. I don't know what got into me. You were only trying to calm me down, and I just shoved you away."

"I pushed you too," Harry stated, knowing he shared the same feeling of guilt. "I don't know why, exactly. But, it felt like..."

"Something made me," they both stated at once.

"I'm not surprised," Hermione replied. The two boys shot a look at her. "Moody... Crouch and Igor together hexed that maze. It changed anyone who entered it. It made you do anything to win. Even sacrifice your best friend," Hermione stammered. "That's why you both were willing to hurt each other."

"That's why I attacked Viktor," Cedric exclaimed. "Then, he went ballistic and stated firing at me."

Harry remembered the intensity in Viktor's eyes. What could have caused that? "But, what exactly was wrong with Viktor?" Harry asked. "I remember his eyes were glowing and dilated. I was sure he was going to attack me, yet he lowered his wand."

Hermione sighed. "That's was Igor's doing. He brainwashed him. You said yourself, you saw a death eater mark on his hand. "He wanted Viktor to hex the others, in order to help you win, Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

__****End of another Year****__

Once they made it to the hospital wing, the saw the Viktor was lying on one of the beds. He was asleep, so they remained quiet. Hermione whispered she'd tell Viktor everything the next day. They all agreed he had a right to know what happened to him in the maze.

After they saw Madam Pomfrey, the group once again entered the entry hallway. Before they parted ways, Cedric and Harry embraced once more. Harry couldn't put into words how it felt to be in his arms. He felt at peace when Cedric was this close to him.

"Good night," Cedric smiled, as they broke apart. He then hugged Hermione before making his way to his house.

Harry waved, till he was out of sight.

"He likes you too," Hermione winked.

"He? What? Hermione I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come off it, Harry. I know you're not that thick," Hermione laughed. "I see the way you look at him, and the way Cedric looks at you."

"You do? He... does?" Harry questioned, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Hermione nodded. "You both just need to tell each other how you feel. You both care for each other."

The next morning, Dumbledore held a meeting in the Great Hall. He informed all the students of Lord Voldemort's return. Though he knew the ministry wouldn't be pleased with him. But, to ignore this would prove fatal. "We are very blessed to have both Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory with us today. Both nearly lost their lives last night."

Once the meeting was over, everyone flooded the hallway. Harry did his best to catch up with Cedric, who was surrounded by other Hufflepuff students. "Cedric!" He called, getting his attention.

"Harry!" Cedric replied, waving. He broke free from the others and walked towards him. "I was hoping I would find you today."

__He was? __Hope filled Harry's heart. "Is there a place we can talk privately?"

"Follow me," Cedric beckoned, taking Harry's hand, as he lead them through the crowded hallway up the Grand Staircase. They stopped when they got to an empty corridor on the third floor.

Cedric shut the door behind them, and both began to speak at once.

"Harry, I..."

"Cedric, I wanted..."

Both instantly laughed, as Cedric asked Harry to speak first. Harry took a deep breath before he spoke. "First, I wanted to apologise for what happened to you. You should never have been there! You could have easily died!"

"Harry," he interrupted, "For the last time, I'm not sorry. I'm glad I was there! I'm glad you weren't alone with that devil."

"It's just I can't bear to think about what could have happened."

"I can't imagine him harming you either, Harry," Cedric solemnly stated.

"Cedric, throughout this whole year, you've been a true friend. You've helped me through everything."

"Just like you've helped me," he smiled. "I wouldn't have gotten through any task without your help," he stated, touching the younger boy's shoulder. "I couldn't ask for a truer friend."

Harry smiled, remembering their first meeting in the courtyard. He then took Cedric's hand in his and starred up into his eyes. Before he could say anything more, he tilted his head and brushed his lips against his.

Cedric was both stunned and ecstatic, as he felt Harry's lips pressed on his. He immediately complied, and placed his hand around Harry's back, as Harry placed his behind his head.

This was heaven! Nothing could ruin this moment.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps near them. "Harry? Cedric?"

Harry and Cedric broke apart to see Cho Chang standing behind them.

"Cho, I didn't know you were there," Harry gasped, as he and Cedric stepped apart.

"You never told me the two of you were... in love with each other!" she bellowed, trying to hold back her shock.

"I'm sorry, Cho. We didn't mean to hurt you," Harry explained, trying to make her understand. "Cedric and I just didn't know…"

"To tell each other how we felt," Cedric explained, finishing Harry's sentence.

"Is that why both of you ask me to the ball?" Cho questioned. "Because you were too afraid to ask each other?"

"Yes," Cedric sighed, bending down his head. "We should have been honest with each other from the start."

"Then, I was just a ploy," she quipped. "Because the two of you were too afraid to tell each other how you felt."

"Cho, I'm sorry. Cedric and I never meant to hurt you," Harry stated, hoping she'd listen to reason.

"So… you're in love with each other?" Cho stuttered, almost in disbelief.

Cedric could see how hurt she was. If only he had asked Harry to the ball, when they were on the bridge. Then, none of this would have happened. Instead, he cowered out and asked his best friend, who obviously got the wrong impression. But, despite how hurt Cho was, he was not going to let her make them feel guilty about it. He loved Harry, and Harry loved him. If Cho was his friend, she'd understand. If she didn't, then he'd know she wasn't a real friend. "Yes, we are!" Cedric stated firmly, taking Harry's hand in his. "No matter what, we're not going to apologise for that."

Those words made a smile form on Harry's face. No one had ever stood up for him like that before, other than Hermione. Cedric was truly amazing. God, how he loved him. He couldn't imagine his life without him.

"Well, I wish you both…" Cho started to say, but just couldn't finish. So, she quickly turned and made a dash down the corridor, leaving them alone.

Harry knew their love had cost their friendship with Cho, which was something he had not intended. "Should we go after her?"

Cedric shook his head. "No. She's not worth it." He noticed Harry's saddened expression. "Harry," he said, trying to comfort him. "If she can't be happy for us Harry, then she isn't really our friend. I could care less about what she thinks."

Harry's sentiments exactly. He would never be sorry for loving Cedric. But still, how he wished he had the nerve to ask him to the ball, instead of Cho. "I should never have asked her to the ball. I should've mustered up my courage and asked you. I shouldn't have been so cowardly," he spoke, bending his head.

Hearing those words put Cedric's mind at ease. Now he knew he wasn't the only one who was too afraid to ask the other out. He saw that Harry was crying. Cedric hated seeing him cry. He quickly titled Harry's head up, and brushed his lips against his. "Harry, I wanted to do the same thing. I regretted not asking you, the minute I left the bridge. We both should have handled the situation differently, but what we did wasn't wrong," he exclaimed, trying to ease his mind. "We only asked her, because she's our friend. It would be no different than if you asked Hermione to go with you."

"But, Hermione's different. She'd be more understanding. She knows me more," Harry stammered, trying to hold back his tears.

"She knows us both more," Cedric replied, smirking. "She's like the sister we never had."

Harry's watery blue eyes, met Cedric's deep grey eyes. He couldn't believe those eyes could hold so much love and emotion.

"Now, stop crying," Cedric scolded, taking Harry's glasses off. "It's not very attractive," he laughed, as he wiped them with a cloth.

Harry couldn't help but smile and laugh back, as Cedric handed him back his glasses. "I love you so much," he cried, embracing him tightly.

"I love you too," Cedric smiled, kissing his forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting by Viktor in the Hospital Wing. She noticed he was starting to stir, so she stood up and walked over to the bed. "Viktor."

"Uh," he groaned, turning over. "Yes."

"It's me."

"Hermione?" he questioned, opening his eyes. He glanced up and saw her standing over him.

Hermione sighed, glad to see he was all right. "How are you feeling?" she asked, staring into his dark eyes.

"Not particularly great," Viktor chuckled. "The last thing I remember was Professor Dumbledore telling me that I'd been hexed. Right before the Third Task.

"You were. Igor…" Hermione started. "Is a death eater. He was using you to bait Harry into Voldemort's trap."

"You mean the cup?"

"The cup was a portkey," Hermione cried, as the events from Little Hangleton flooded her mind. "Barty Crouch was impersonating Professor Moody. He was the one who made the cup into a port-key.

"The last thing I remembered was feeling this strong urge to attack Cedric and Harry. But, I did my best to control myself. But, I couldn't. I fired at Cedric, then he fired back, sending me flying into the hedge."

"You weren't yourself, Viktor," Hermione reassured. "Igor placed a hex on you, and Crouch placed one on the maze. "No one was in their right mind, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, stroking his hand.

Viktor looked up into her brown eyes, and cupped her hand over his. "I'm so grateful to you, for being here. Thank you, Hermione. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you."

* * *

The next day, the great hall was completely flooded with owls. Practically every student was reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry and Cedric were on the front page, with Dumbledore standing in-between them. The headline read: Dark Lord Returns. Potter and Diggory tell all.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing that people were talking about. Thanks to Cho, everyone in Hogwarts knew about Harry and Cedric. Including Rita Skeeter. Now, the prophet had an extra article dedicated to them. Students whispered things like: _"Did you hear about Potter and Diggory? They were caught snogging in the corridors. They must have been boyfriends all along. No wonder, they helped each other throughout the tournament. So, both Diggory and Potter fancy boys. I always had my suspicions." _

Since it was the end of the year, students were allowed to sit at any house table they chose. So, Cedric, Harry and Hermione had breakfast together at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione huffed, as she tossed the paper back on the table. "Cho had no right to do this! I can't believe she blabbed it to the whole school. Now, that wretched Skeeter woman dedicated an entire article about it."

"At least summer break is tomorrow," Harry added, knowing full well that wasn't a good thing for either of them. One, this was Cedric's last year at Hogwarts. They couldn't be together next year. Two, once he left Hogwarts, he'd be forced to return to the Durseley's. But, at least they'd both be away from all the gossip.

"That reminds me. Harry, I've made arrangements for you to stay with me during the summer," Cedric announced, as a smile formed on his face.

"Really?" Harry questioned, not believing his words. This was too good to be true. "I can stay with you? For the whole summer? Do your parents mind?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Cedric rolled his eyes, in disbelief. "Of course they don't," he confirmed. "Why would they? Harry, we have nothing to be ashamed of," he added, stroking his arm "Even if they did, I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Awe, that's so sweet," Hermione interjected, gazing across at them. "I know you'll both have a wonderful summer."

Cedric smiled back, wrapping his arm around Harry. "I promise you we will."

"I'll finally spend a summer away from the Durseley's!" Harry beamed, his voice filled with excitement.

Just then, Luna and Ron walked approached the three of them.

"Hello everyone," Luna spoke, smiling without looking at them.

"Hello, Luna," Harry replied, gazing up at her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you both on wining the tournament. This is the first time there's ever been two winning champions. The Quibbler has dedicated the entire paper to you."

"I hope that's all it printed. The last thing they need is more scandal," Hermione winced.

"Oh no. We leave the gossiping news to the Prophet. The Quibbler is only telling people the He-Who-Not-Be-Named is back, and that the ministry is trying to cover it up. It doesn't say a thing about them snogging in the corridor."

"Well, that's good to know," Hermione sighed, in relief.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Luna went on. "There is nothing wrong with them being in love with each other. People can be so immature."

Cedric and Harry both smiled, when they heard her words. Luna was exactly right. Why should they care what overgrown children think?

Ron started to cringe, but stopped when Hermione shot him an icy glare. "Ron, is there something you'd like to say?"

"Go ahead, Ron," Luna said, nudging him closer to the table. "I don't know why you're nervous. There is nothing wrong with apologising to your friend."

_Ron wanted to apoligse? What did he do wrong? _Harry wondered, as he eagerly waited for Ron to speak.

"Thanks, Luna," Ron scoffed, knowing she had just ruined the moment. "I…uh… I'm sorry I've haven't been there for you, mate. I never meant to shun you. You're my best friend. And I want us to stay that way."

Harry smiled, as he got up to hug Ron. "Thanks, Ron. That means a lot."

"Does this mean we're still friends?" Ron asked, returning the hug.

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summer Holiday _**

The Hogwarts Express wasn't due to arrive for a few hours. So, Harry and Cedric decided they'd head to the courtyard. Seeing that it was empty, the boys walked over and sat on a bench.

Harry sighed, as they sat on the bench. For some reason, he was sad. Yet, for the life of him, he didn't know why? He and Cedric were tougher at last. Which was all thanks to Hermione and her time-turner. He had every reason to be happy. So, why was he sad?

"Harry, are you all right?" Cedric asked, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Oh," Harry stuttered, looking up to meet his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You've been awfully quiet this morning," Cedric stated, his voice filled with concern.

"It's nothing, Ced," Harry replied, trying to change the subject.

"No, Harry. Something is troubling you," Cedric remarked, as a thought crossed his mind. "Your scar. Harry, has it been bothering you?" He asked, brushing a Harry's bangs with his fingers.

Harry sighed heavily. "Yes, it's been bothering me all night."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to spoil our day," Harry stayed, taking Cedric's hand in his. "My scar has a way of spoiling everything. I just wanted a day off from it."

"Harry, if it concerns you, it concerns me. You've got to tell me."

Harry sighed, knowing full well he was right. "I can still see him in my dreams. Last night, I heard him barking out orders to Wormtail. I'm not sure exactly what it was about, but his voice was so fierce, Pettigrew couldn't stop shaking.

"What do you suppose it means?" Cedric asked, trying to make sense of everything.

"It means that even after everything we did to stop him, he's still growing stronger. With the help of Wormtail and his death eaters, he now has the power to use magic on his own," Harry explained, as he starred deeply into Cedric eyes. "We have to be ready for him! I'm not sure when, but I know he's planning another attack."

"We'll be ready, Harry. We've both talked to Dumbledore, and he's on our side. He'll make sure the school is safe. I promise he won't get anywhere near you."

"I'll make sure he won't get anywhere near you!" Harry exclaimed, as tears streamed down his face. "If he lifts a finger against you, I'll kill him!"

"Ssh," Cedric hushed, kissing his scar. "We'll look after each other."

"I'm not going to lose you."

"I'm not going to lose you either," Cedric replied, as the two embraced again.

* * *

Harry could feel his heart racing, as they approached the station. This would be the first summer he was free of the Dursleys.

"Harry! Cedric!" Hermione shouted, as she and Ron raced towards them.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Ron's misplaced his luggage."

"What?" Cedric questioned, glancing at Ron. "Do you have any idea where you last saw your suitcases?"

"Yeah, I do. I also know exactly who is responsible."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George. They said they'd get even with me for ratting them off to Mcgonagall."

"You want?" Harry gasped.

"She made me do it!" Ron bellowed, pointing at Hermione.

"Ron!" She huffed, glaring at him. Then, she turned her gaze back to Harry and Cedric. "They somehow fashioned a cheatsheet to use on their final exams. Knowing those two, I knew they'd instantly get caught. So, Ron and I warned McGonagall and she gave them detention."

"I've got got to find where they stashed my things!"

"Calm down. We can use a locator spell. It shouldn't be too hard to find where they put your things. Save us a seat," she exclaimed, as she and Ron walked away from the station.

"Well, well, well," spoke a bratty voice. "Look who we have here. The lovebirds," Draco sneered, as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"Get lost, Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

"What are you going to do? Kiss me?" He winced.

Harry wanted nothing more than to pull out his wand and let him have it. Yet, just as he reached for his wand, he felt Cedric's hand over his.

"Let me handle this," he whispered. "That's enough out of you, Malfoy. If I were you, I'd leave while you're still in one piece."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Pretty boy is threatening me," as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "You couldn't possibly take me. You could barely touch Cho at the ball. If you can't handle her, you could hardly handle me!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Cedric huffed, as he flicked his wand. Suddenly, Draco found himself on the ground. He groaned, as he starred up at the older boy. Cedric obviously stunned him, without any incantation. "Remember Draco, I'm older than you. Not to mention a Hogwarts graduate. You don't stand a chance against me." He turned to face the other boys. "As for you two, if you don't want to follow suit, I suggest you leave."

Crabbe and Goyle whimpered frantically, as the zoomed off in opposite direction.

Harry laughed, as Draco slowly got back on his feet.

"You've won this round. But next time, I'll get even!" he hissed, racing after his goons.

Crabbe and Goyle both started to whimper, and quickly ran off in the other direction.

* * *

When the Hogwarts Express sped down to the English countryside, Cedric motioned Harry that their stop was next. Once they got off the train, they were greeted by Cedric's mother, Katherine Diggory. Harry had only seen her once, during the Quidditch World Cup. Now that he saw her up close, he could see a strong resemblance between her and Cedric. Like her son, she had deep grey eyes and long brown hair. She was also quite tall. She and Cedric were practically the same height.

She immediately embraced Cedric, and held him close. "My precious baby is back, safe and sound!"

"Mum," Cedric choked, as the air was squeezed out of him.

"I'm sorry. But, ever since I learned you entered the Triwizard Tournament, I've been worried to a frazzle!" Her gaze met Harry. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Where are my manners? Harry, it's good to finally meet you," she beamed, as she gave him a quick hug.

"Likewise, Mrs. Diggory," Harry smiled, hugging her as well.

Harry was astounded when Cedric informed him they had to fly to their house.

"Mum loves to fly," he smirked. "When I'm with her, we always use our brooms."

Harry marvelled the sites, as they flew across the countryside. They landed in front of a large estate. The manor was absolutely gorgeous. Once they entered, he and Cedric carried their suitcases up the stairs to Cedric's room.

Cedric opened the door, and Harry looked around the room. It was much larger than his room back home.

"Like it?"

"It's perfect. But, why do you have two beds?" Harry asked, as he noticed two against the wall.

"One drawback to having a large bedroom. I had to share it with my uncle when he came to visit. Our guest room is too small for all his things."

Harry smirked, "That must have been quiet annoying. Oh, a fireplace as well? What kind of bedroom has a fireplace in it?"

"A warm one?" Cedric laughed. "Harry, it's connected to the floo network. We can come and go as we please here."

Before Harry could say another word, there was a flash of green fire. The two of them turned to see Oliver Wood emerge from the fireplace.

"Oliver!" Cedric beamed, embracing him.

"It's been too long, mate," Oliver smiled, kissing his forehead; which sent a surge of jealous through Harry.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't very well have you celebrate your graduation alone," Oliver grinned, as he saw Harry. "Good to see you, Harry."

"Likewise, Oliver," Harry replied, trying to sound pleasant. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I finally made it to the Quidditch Championships at Puddlemore."

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Cedric beamed, wrapping his arm around him.

"With any luck, I'll be Captain in a year."

As happy as Harry was for Oliver, he couldn't help but feel utterly jealous. He just couldn't stand the way Cedric looked at him. He had no idea they were this close. Although, it would explain why they never liked playing against each other, and why Oliver let Cedric keep his victory.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Torn Feelings_**

As soon as he saw Cedric and Oliver embrace, Harry immediately turned away from them. Though he loved and respected Oliver, he didn't expect him to have feelings for Cedric. The two may say they're just old friends, but Harry new better. He could see it in both their expressions.  
"It's great to have you here, mate. You must be famished from your journey. I'll head down and see if Mum's done fixing dinner," Cedric beamed, as he walked past Oliver towards the door.

"Sounds good," Oliver smiled, as the other boy left and headed down the stairs.

This was it! Oliver was alone now. Harry could talk to him. He could ask more questions. Though the thought of finding out more about their past struck him like a knife in the stomach. "Hey... Oliver?" Harry spoke, almost choking on his words. He slightly coughed, as he cleared his throat.

"Blimey, Harry. I almost forgot you were there. Do forgive my manners," the older boy grinned, as his gaze met Harry.

"Don't worry about it. You haven't seen Cedric since the World Cup. It's natural to focus your attention on him now," Harry smiled, feeling the pit in his stomach growing.

"Yeah. Puddlemore is so much different from Hogwarts. But, the Quidditch tournaments there are just sublime!"

"I can imagine. You were always the best player. You taught me everything there is to know about Quidditch," Harry replied, remembering when he and Oliver had their first lesson.

"Aye. I truly enjoyed our matches together."

"I was wondering... Just..." How could he say this without sounding petty? "Were you and he close last year?" Harry blurted, fearing his response. "You and Cedric, I mean."

"Ced? Yeah. We've been mates since our first match. He's the best seeker I've ever seen. Next to you, course," Oliver smirked.

"Of course," Harry laughed, remembering his past match against Cedric. He almost won that match. Yet, thanks to the invading dementors, he was sent flying to the ground. "Oliver, why didn't you accept the rematch? Cedric offered after my... accident."

Oliver's eyes lowered. He recalled that match very well. His last match ever at Hogwarts. He nearly killed himself for not accepting Cedric's offer. Though he would have loved to have had a victorious final match before graduation, he did not regret his decision. It was their final match together. His allowing Cedric to keep Hufflepuff's victory was a way for him to lift Cedric's spirts. Both Oliver and Cedric wished he had one more year at Hogwarts, and both found it impossible to say goodbye to each other. The only consolation was the fact Cedric would be enrolling at Puddlemore the following year. But, he couldn't tell Harry that. Oliver knew Cedric was fond of Harry, and the feeling was mutual. He was happy for both of them. Why complicate matters by dwelling on his past with Cedric?

"Harry, we practically won that match. I knew if I accepted, we would have again. Declining the offer was a curtesy to both him and Hufflepuff," Oliver laughed; trying to conceal his inner feelings.

Harry couldn't help but laugh along with him. It was true. Oliver Wood was the most intent Captain in Hogwarts.

"Dinner is ready, mates!" Cedric shouted from the lower floor.

"Be right there!" Oliver replied, as he turned to face Harry. "I'm so thankful both of you are alive. From what I heard, Voldemort is on the move. All of our lives could be at stake."

"Exactly. We need all the help we can get!" Harry stammered.

"You have mine. Most of Puddlemore believes Fudge. But, there are a few of us still loyal to Dumbledore. We'll never believe the rubbish the Prophet prints."

"Thanks, Oliver," Harry beamed, happy to have another friend on his side. Feeling content with that and Oliver's story, Harry briskly walked down the stairs; leaving Oliver alone in Cedric's room.

Oliver was aghast to find a tear steaming down his face. How could he possibly be sad? He was happy to spend time with both Cedric and Harry. Harry's question did resurface old memories, but they were in the past. He was happy Cedric and Harry were together. It was probably just remembering their last match and final goodbye to Cedric. Wiping the few tears away, Oliver prepared a smile then headed down the stairs.

* * *

Later that night, Cedric found he couldn't sleep, despite all his efforts. Turning over, he glanced at the other bed next to his. Harry was still sound asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Cedric lifted his blankets and put on his bathrobe. He then opened and quietly shut his door. Walking down the hallway, he passed their guest room. _Maybe Oliver was awake as well. _Cedric tapped the door a few times, before he slowly opened it. "Oli, you awake?" He whispered, glancing at the bed, only to find it empty. "Oliver?" He questioned, as he fully opened the door.

"Over here, Ced," Oliver replied, from the balcony outside his room.

"What are you doing out there?" Cedric smirked, closing the door behind him.

"Enjoying a quiet evening, what else?" The other boy winced, grinning.

"It is peaceful out here at night," Cedric agreed, as he joined him on the balcony. "You couldn't sleep?"

"Not really," Oliver sighed, lowering his head against the railing.

"Oli, what's wrong? Ever since you got here, you seem as though you're out of place. Aren't you happy here?"

"Definitely, mate! I love visiting you. It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"Harry."

"Harry? What about him?"

"He asked questions about that match."

"You mean..."

"Where I "let you win," Oliver said, using his fingers as quotes.

"You were just being a good friend."

"That's just it. Our friendship seemed to make Harry jealous."

"Jealous? Harry? Oliver, Harry is far from jealous. He likes you. He always looked up to you."

"That was before you and he were together," Oliver replied, as their eyes met. "Ced, I am happy for both of you. But, I don't want to get in the way of your relationship."

"Oliver Wood, you're never in the way of anything I do!" Cedric firmly stated. "You're one of my closest friends. My best mate! I couldn't imagine not having you over for the summer."

"Thanks, mate," Oliver spoke, half-smiling. "It means a lot."

"You mean a lot to me," Cedric added, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Never forget that!"

"You mean a lot to me, too. Which is why I should leave sooner than later."

"What? Why?!" Cedric stammered, only to quickly cover his mouth as both of them waited to see if their voices woke anyone. "Bloody hell, Oliver! Why do you want to leave?"

"Because my being here complicates things for you and Harry."

"How could you think that? You and I were close friends. We chose not to be anymore than that. We didn't want anyone to think our being together, would make us bias during Quidditch."

"Exactly. Ced, that was the only reason. I was a team Captain, you were a seeker. Other players would think we'd throw in the match for the other."

"Which is absolutely ludicrous!"

"What I mean is, that was the only reason we didn't become anything more than friends." Oliver sighed, as he turned to face the open field. "Harry's question brought back memories. It made me realise how much I still..."

"Still what?"

Oliver closed his eyes, both afraid to say the words and of Cedric's response.

"Oliver, you can tell me anything."

"Loved you." Oliver blurted, feeling ashamed, yet relieved to get it off his chest.

"I had no idea..."

"Ced, no matter what, I'm happy for you. I want the best for you. You of all people deserve it. I refuse to be selfish with you."

Oliver then headed back into the room. He took off his robe to reveal he was already dressed, and ready to leave. He went towards the fireplace and picked up some floo powder.

"Oliver, don't go!" Cedric shouted, no longer caring if he woke anyone.

"Relax, mate. I'm only going to Hogsmeade. I just need to get away and have a pint. Maybe three," he chuckled, yet stopped when he saw Cedric's bereft expression. "Don't worry. I'll be back before morning."

Cedric watched as his friend was consumed in green flames, then vanish a second later. Oliver still loved him? Was Harry really jealous of him? Was that why Oliver wanted to leave? Because he and Harry had feelings for him? All this made Cedric's head spin. He had to admit, knowing Oliver wanted more made his heart soar. But, he did genuinely love Harry. God! Now he felt just as torn as they did.


	6. Chapter 6

**_An Unexpected Call _**

Earlier that night, Hermione was finishing dinner. Afterwards, she helped clean the dishes then headed up to her room; choosing to spend the rest of her evening with a good book.

She had just sat on her bed, and opened her book when her phone started to ring. _That's odd. _She remarked. _Who could be calling me at this time of night?_ Hermione picked up the receiver and waited for the caller to speak.

She admitted she could hear breathing, but no voice followed. After a few seconds had passed, Hermione spoke, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hermione," replied Viktor's voice.

"Viktor?!" She nearly gasped. "This is a surprise."

"Forgive the late hour, I just had to talk to you."

"It's no trouble, I assure you. But, you could have called me earlier, you know," she quipped, now setting her book on the bed.

"Believe me, I wanted to call hours ago, but I just couldn't make myself dial your number," he explained, feeling a tad embarrassed.

"Viktor, you have no reason to be afraid. I was looking forward to talking to you over the summer," Hermione exclaimed, trying not to laugh at his shyness.

"Fair enough. I just didn't want you to think was I was imposing on you. We barely got to know each other during the tournament."

"It's not an imposition at all. I enjoyed our past conversations."

"As did I."

"How are you feeling, by the way? I'm sorry we didn't get to speak much, before you left Hogwarts."

"Which was a shame. But, I'm feeling much better. Now that I'm free from Drumstrang, I can just focus on Quidditch," he exclaimed.

"Free? Did you not like the school?"

"I did. But, I never cared for my headmaster. I always suspected he was just using me. Now, I know I was right. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He would use anyone in his path."

"Viktor, Igor is in Azkaban. He can't hurt you or anyone else now," Hermione reassured, sensing his distress.

"You're right. I can't dwell on the past."

"Exactly. Focus on your career in Quidditch. You're a phenomenal Seeker."

"Thanks. That makes three of us in your life," Viktor sniggered.

"Three?"

"Myself, Cedric and Harry."

"Ah," Hermione chuckled along with him. "Not many can say they are good friends with three incredible seekers."

"Touché," he chided, laughing at her quip. "Hermione, thank you again for being so supportive. You're truly a genuine person."

"Of course, Viktor. You're my friend. I want to be there for you."

"No one else has ever liked me for being myself. They only love me as: _Viktor Krum, World Class Seeker." _

Which is wrong. It just proves they're not real friends. Friends love you for being yourself. Not just for your abilities. They fail to see you as a person."

The two talked for an hour, then said goodbye. As she put her phone back on the receiver, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She enjoyed every minute of their conversation. Viktor was one of the sweetest people she knew. Now, thanks to his phone call, she got to see a softer, more vulnerable side of Viktor she hadn't witnessed during the school year. She could hard wait to meet him in July. Viktor made it a point to visit England in a couple of weeks.

_Oh, come off it, girl! Get your head out of the clouds!_ Hermione mentally scolded herself. _You may like him. He may like you. But, you must admit, you don't have much in common with him; and it would definitely be a long distance relationship. _Still the thought of spending time with Viktor outweighed her concerns. Hermione decided she would take Harry's advice and just enjoy one day at a time. He was right. She was well known for being too analytical. She had to stop trying to plan out her entire life. Besides, even if they didn't become a couple, Hermione knew Viktor would always be a true friend.

Her thoughts then drifted to Harry and Cedric. Hermione wondered what plans they had in store for their summer together? She was certain Harry would be able to fully enjoy a summer free from those pesky Dursleys.

_Now, they have a chance at a real relationship. _Hermione thought. _The two of them have a lot in common and live close to one another, unlike Viktor and I. _

She decided she would call Cedric tomorrow. Just to see how he and Harry were doing. Hermione then got into bed and pulled the covers over her. Within a few moments, she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Hello?" Cedric spoke, as he placed the phone over his ear.

"Hi, Cedric. It's me," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, it's nice to hear from you," Cedric smiled. "Harry will be so angry he slept through your call."

"You mean, Harry's still asleep?"

"Out like a light," Cedric laughed.

"Oh my. Well, I'll have to call at a later time then," Hermione winced, trying to hold back her laughter. "Anyway, I was just checking up on the two of you. Any plans for your summer?"

"Quite a few," Cedric beamed, then stopped when he heard a noise from Oliver's room. A second later, he saw the other boy walk down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late," Oliver winked. "That pub was far too crowded."

"Is that... Oliver?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah. He's also visiting for the summer," Cedric explained, as Oliver motioned the floating kettle to pour water in his cup.

"Wow! You certainly are busy," Hermione winced. "Two houseguests. I could barely handle one."

"Don't worry. I can handle them," he reassured, smirking. "Now, that you know about my summer, tell me about yours. What are your plans? Are you going to travel?"

"Not exactly. But, I will have a guest over soon. Viktor was adamant he'd visit England this July. So, he could arrange a time to see me."

"Sounds like he has something special planned," Cedric cooed.

"Don't be a prat!" Hermione scolded, through it was hardly convincing due to her laughter. "He's a sweet person. I wish you and Harry could have seen the real Viktor last year."

"I agree. But, we may run into him again. So, it's not too late," he exclaimed.

"Oi! That's bloody disgusting," Oliver stammered, after he spit out two bites of breakfast. "What on earth do you call this? It's worse than haggis!"

"Oli, nothing is worse than eating a sheep's heart," Cedric remarked, sniggering at his outburst. "Do forgive me, Hermione. I guess you're right. Houseguests can cause a lot of drama."

"Indeed. I warned you," she grinned, chuckling herself. "This has been quite a comical conversation. I don't think I've ever laughed so much in just one morning."

"Try living here for a week. You'd burst."

"I'll take that into consideration," she replied. "Tell Harry I'll call back soon. Say hello to him and Oliver for me."

"I will do that. Bye, Hermione." Cedric hung up the phone and turned to face Oliver. "Talk louder next time. I don't think our neighbours heard you."

"Fine. I apologise for my abrupt behaviour," he bellowed, taking a bite of toast.

"You're drunk," Cedric sighed, smelling the other boy's breath.

"I'm not drunk. I just had a few glasses," Oliver stammered, almost tipping off his chair.

"Define a few," Cedric blurted, as he helped Oliver steady himself. "Once you've finished, if best get you to bed."

"Bed? You're mad! The weather is superb. Perfect for flying."

"You're in no condition to fly, Oliver!"

"I love it when you're authoritative," Oliver smirked, as he drank a few more sips of coffee.

"At least you're drinking coffee. That will sober you."

"Sober, smober. You know I never did care for the taste of tea," Oliver stuttered, as he started to tilt off the chair again.

"At least no one is here to see you like this," Cedric winced, helping him stand.

"I know, Ced. You're good for me," Oliver turned so their eyes would meet.

"I'm glad you see it my way. You need to think of your health. You..." he started, but was stopped as Oliver's lips met his. "Oliver..." Cedric pushed him away, just as they heard a sound behind them. Both boys turned to see Hardy standing in the kitchen. "Harry..." Cedric spoke, as the younger boy raced out of the room. "It's not what you think."

"Oh God! Now I've done it," Oliver sighed. "Ced, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"As soon as I get you to bed, I'll talk to him," Cedric stated, as he and Oliver ascended the staircase. Hermione was right in more ways than she knew. One houseguest can cause drama, two can cause chaos.

Once they reached Oliver's room, Cedric guided him towards the bed. Oliver immediately flopped onto it and covered his face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll take care of Harry. You take care of yourself. Rest is what you need. I'll check on you later." Once Cedric shut Oliver's door, he rushed down the stairs and headed out to the backyard. He sighed in relief, when he saw Harry sitting on the bench-swing on the other side of the garden.

"Harry," he spoke, causing Harry to look towards him. "Look, you have every reason to be upset. But, please believe me when I say that kiss meant nothing."

"So, you didn't enjoy it?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. Oliver was drunk. He wasn't acting like himself. I was only trying to help him to his room when it happened."

"I see. I'm sorry I ran out so fast. I should've given you a chance to explain. It's just... I know you and he were fond of each other in the past. Just seeing the two of you interact made me feel that connection was still there."

Cedric sighed, as he sat next to him. "You're right. We were fond of one another. It all started when I was in my second year. I had just became a seeker for Hufflepuff and our captain scheduled a match with Gryffindor. That was when I met him. At first, it was nothing. We were just good friends. A couple of years passed, we started to feel a deeper connection. By that time, Oliver was appointed Captain of Gryffindor's team. He and I feared others would think us bias, if they knew we were dating." Cedric glanced Harry, who seemed anxious for him to continue.

"Though we kept telling each other it didn't matter what anyone else thought, we both hated the thought of other students talking behind our backs: _The boys fancy one another. That's why Hufflepuff won. Gryffindor's Captain fixed the match! _Or: _Hufflepuff could have finally won a match against Gryffindor, yet their Seeker failed to catch the snitch; and we know exactly why he did!" _Cedric almost laughed.

"That's terrible! I had no idea. That was during my first year. My only match was with Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"Exactly. Harry this began way before we knew you. So, I don't blame you for suspecting Oliver and I still love each other. The fact is, we do. But, not in the same way we did then. Ironically, just last night, Oliver told me he thought you were jealous of him being here."

"He did?" Harry now felt completely embarrassed. His attitude towards Oliver yesterday was far from polite. His question was a tad brash.

"That's how this all happened. Oliver left last night and went to a pub. He almost left entirely. But, I persuaded him to return," Cedric turned to face Harry. "Oliver is happy for us, Harry. He just felt out of place, yesterday."

"He still loves you. That's why he left."

"Harry..."

"It's all right, Ced. You and he have a history together. It's natural you both care for each other."

"But, I do love you. Harry, don't doubt that for a moment."

"Cedric, I don't doubt you. I just don't want you to feel you have to stay with me. If Oliver means that much to you..."

"He does, but you're the one I want to be with, Harry." Cedric smiled, wrapping his arm around him.

Harry smiled as well, and rested his head against Cedric's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

__****Dementors! ****__

July was here! By now, Harry had fulfilled all of his summer expectations. He was able to go swimming in the lake and alongside Oliver and Cedric, they had flown over nearly all of Britain. He was finally able to do everything he couldn't do, during his past summers. As for his qualms with Cedric and Oliver, Harry put his jealousy to rest. He enjoyed spending his summer with both of them.

Only his happiness couldn't be everlasting. Dementors were soon reported outside of Azkaban. Rumour had it, some made their way to the Muggle World. Some stated that Voldemort had finally taken control of the mercurial brings to assist him in his conquest. Others, like the minister quoted: __They were just fanciful stories, and that no one should pay any mind to them. __

As they sat down to breakfast, Cedric immediately picked up the Daily Prophet. He eyes widened as he read the front page. "This is calamitous! Those beasts were hard enough to control as it was, now they've gone rogue!"

"Any news of Dumbledore?" Harry asked, scooting his chair a bit closer to him.

"Not a word. It's like he's become a reclusive figure," Cedric replied, looking at Harry.

"Fudge is most definitely behind that," Oliver blurted, as the other boys turned their gaze to the other side of the table.

"I agree. He was the only one who believed Harry and I fought him. Aside from him, only a few teachers took our story seriously. Most just said we "imagined the whole thing," Cedric huffed, setting the paper aside.

"Something must be done. We need to devise a plan to stop him!" Harry bellowed. If only we could get word to Sirius. I know he'd find a way to rally everyone that is still loyal to Dumbledore and not the minister," Harry exclaimed, feeling exasperated that he had no clue as to his whereabouts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Viktor had arrived in Heathgate Hampstead. Hermione was ecstatic to show him around London. Viktor, however wanted to take Hermione flying over the British countryside. Hermione nearly cringed at the thought of flying yet again, but knew she'd be safe with him.

Clinging to Viktor, Hermione marvelled at the gorgeous site below them. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined seeing Britain this way. As they flew over Windermere, Viktor guided his broom so they could fly just above the water.

"Your country is so beautiful," he stated, as they once again headed back to the clouds. "Fields are so green and the lakes look so clear."

"I'm glad you like it. Though, I must admit I've never been this far from home. That is, other than going to school," Hermione laughed, causing him to grin.

"Even better. We both get to witness Great Britain together."

A few hours passed. After they flew over Hogwarts, they eventually made it to Loch Lomond. By now, Hermione felt as though she were on Cloud Nine. Never before had she this much of Scotland. The scenery was breathtaking!

By the time they returned to London, it was nearly nightfall. "Thank you for the most magical day I've ever had," Hermione exclaimed, she dismounted the broom.

"My pleasure. I too had a magical day. I'm glad we could share it together."

Hermione smiled, then sighed as she saw her house behind them. "With all we did, the day certainly ended quickly," she stated, slightly laughing. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I would like that very much," Viktor replied, as he prepared to fly back to his boarding house.

Hermione slowly walked up to the front door, then waved at him, as he began to levitate. "Good night."

"Good night," he winked, as he flew away. Hermione still couldn't believe they day they had. Nor the fact neither she or Viktor didn't have even one bite of food. Yet, who could be hungry when witnessing such grand vistas? She then unlocked her door and entered the house.

* * *

Almost a month later, more dementor sightings had been reported. Harry's eyes widened as he saw one of them wasn't too far from his hometown. As much as he hated the idea, he knew he had to warn his aunt and uncle.

Cedric and Oliver both agreed they'd accompany him there. They planned to sneak out the next evening. Although, they knew the use of their brooms wouldn't be wise. So, they decided to apparate. Harry was definitely apprehensive, yet Cedric reassured him he'd be safe.

The next evening, they apparated to Little Whinging. Once they arrived, Harry felt utterly sick to his stomach. he glanced and saw there were in the park. The area seemed peaceful and quiet. Only it wasn't quiet for long, when he saw three figures looming towards them. He didn't recognise two of them, but knew the one in the middle all too well. His cousin, Dudley.

Dudley had definitely gained weight since last year. He also acquired two goons. He was almost exactly like Malfoy.

"Big D, you're unstoppable! Those brats never stood a chance against you!" One of the boys jeered, as the other chuckled. Dudley only nodded at his statement.

"Was there ever any doubt?" He smirked. "We need to teach them to respect their superiors," Dudley stated proudly, as his gaze met Harry.

__Big D? __Harry questioned, laughing to himself. He could see why Dudley achieved that title. "Hey, Big D! Beat up another ten year old?"

"This one deserved it!" Dudley huffed, matching his glare.

"How pathetic! Tormenting those weaker than you. That's what gives you a delusional sense of superiority?"

"You're one to talk, Potter!" One of the goons hissed. "Dudley could take you anyway of the week!"

"Oh, really?" Cedric countered, now standing next to Harry. "Well, if you're so "unstoppable," perhaps you'd like to try your skills out on me!"

Dudley silently gulped. He knew Harry couldn't use magic outside of school, but these boys were older. Being so, they were most likely able to use magic anywhere they went. He didn't stand a chance against either. He had to think of a way to decline his offer.

"Go ahead, Big D. Let that prat have it! Hell, he could take on all three at once."

"We'll just see about that," Oliver sneered, knowing they could easily jinx them.

"Why waste my time and energy?" Dudley spoke. "These three aren't worth it! Shouldn't you all be flying back to the mental asylum now?" He teased. "If you're with him, you're just as loony!"

"Yeah, good point. We have nothing to gain from beating up crazy buffoons," one mocked, as the other laughed. Then, they both started to walk away. "See you tomorrow, Big D."

As soon as they were out of sight, Dudley shot a fiery glare at Harry. "Why the hell are you here?!"

"I need to talk to them," Harry snapped. "You and I can hate each other all we want, but the fact is everyone here is in danger."

"Bollocks! You expect me to believe that?"

"Look, I don't have time to argue! Is aunt Petunia home?"

"Mum's home. But, you're a fool if you think she'll invite two more freaks inside the house."

"Who would want to be invited?" Oliver winced, as both he and Cedric rolled their eyes.

"They'll wait here," Harry stated. "Let's just go!"

Before they could move, the evening sunset was soon covered by mercurial figures. Darkness soon covered the sun and a sudden wind began to blow.

"What are you doing?" Dudley whimpered, eyeing Harry. "Whatever it is, stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry defensively replied, glancing at the older boys.

"You've got to be joking!" Oliver gasped, as they all saw dementors gliding through the air.

"They're here!" Cedric shouted, as he then noticed they weren't cloaked. "Guys, they're not cloaked!"

"Bloody hell! We've got to get out of here!" Oliver blurted.

"Dementors?!" Dudley moaned. "Well, they're not getting me!" He made a quick dash away from the park.

"Dudley! Wait!" Harry stammered, as he raced after him.

"Harry, wait up!" Cedric cried. "We have to think of something!"

"We will! It looks like Dudley is running towards the underpass. If we head them off, we can get there faster."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Expecto Patronum!_**

Harry raced after Dudley, who by now was almost inside the tunnel. "Dudley, stop!" He shouted, yet to no avail. Suddenly, heavy rain started to fall. The sky was now grey and covered with storm clouds. Harry could barely see through the thick raindrops, yet managed to spot Dudley run into the underpass. Using all his strength, Harry lunged towards him. By the time Dudley made it inside the tunnel, Harry was right behind him. Reaching out, he grabbed his shoulders. "Listen to me!" Harry stammered, trying to catch his breath. "You can't outrun them! None of us are faster. But, there is a way to keep them away from you."

"Really?" His cousin pondered, as he tried to stop shaking.

"There's a spell. But, you have to stay close to me. It's the only way you'll be safe."

Dudley had no inkling who or what a dementor was or how Harry could repel one. But, the mere sight of them instantly made him shiver. If staying by Harry kept him safe, he'd comply wholeheartedly. "Very well," he spoke, standing very close to Harry. "What now?"

"Now, we wait. They may be gone," Harry replied, glancing at both entrances to the tunnel. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. All they sound see harsh rain hitting the pavement. Yet, the two waited without making one sound.

After a few minutes, Harry sighed in relief. "I think they've gone." Dudley, we have to get inside, quickly! Before they return." Just as he started to walked towards the other side of the tunnel, a dementor suddenly grabbed Harry's neck! Harry moaned, struggling against the beast's tight grip. He was then lifted off the ground and shoved against the wall. "Dudley, run!" He bellowed, now feeling all the air being taken out of him.

Dudley immediately made a dash towards the exit, but slipped on the now drenched cement. He then slid towards the opening. Right as he reached the end, another dementor swooped into the tunnel. The dark creature immediately began to suck his soul.

"Harry!" Cedric shrieked, as he and Oliver raced into the underpass. Both waved their wands stunned each dementor. Harry instantly fell to the ground, while Dudley remained still on the ground.

Oliver bent over him. "He's unconscious, but I think he's all right," he remarked, as he pulled him back into the tunnel.

Moments later, the two dementors returned. Only this time they were accompanied by several others.

Each of the their eyes widened in horror, as all ten dementors loomed over them. "We all need to cast a patronus!" Harry stammered. "It's our only hope."

"I can't! I've never cast one before!" Oliver yelped.

"Oliver, we both learned about this in Defense against the Dark Arts!" Cedric asserted, pulling out his wand.

"We only read about them! We never once generated a patronus!"

"Just pull out your wand, and channel all of your happy thoughts. Focus all your energy on them!"

Reluctantly, Oliver complied and pulled out his wand. He knew they had no choice. Their situation was beyond dire! If this didn't work, they'd all be killed in an instant. But, he couldn't think about that! He had to focus on what made him happy. Taking a deep breath, he channeled all the thoughts that made him happy.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Each of them shouted, as bright white flashes emerged from their wands.

"It's working!" Oliver rejoiced, as they saw they saw the force shield the spell generated.

"It's not strong enough! They're they're breaking through!" Harry exclaimed, as his light slowly faded.

Before anyone could say another word, one of the dementors swooped over Harry and began to siphoning his soul. Harry groaned in agony, as he felt the dementor's kiss.

"Harry!" the two screeched, as they turned their gazes to face the band of dementors.

Both Oliver and Cedric knew they had to really focus this time. Raising their wands, they shouted, _"Expecto Patronum!" _To their amazement, much more emerged from their wands. Cedric's patronus took the form of a hippogriff, as Oliver's patronus took the form of a unicorn. Both ethereal creatures filled the tunnel with a beaming light, blinding all the dementors. Then, they leaped towards them; forcing the vampiric beasts out of the underpass.

Harry was now free from the dementor, and watched in awe as the majestic patronuses chased the dark figures up to the sky. After a few seconds, the dementors, along with their patronuses disappeared; leaving them alone in the wet tunnel.

Harry blinked his eyes, in utter disbelief. A hippogriff and a unicorn?! Both creatures were quite rare. His thoughts then drifted back to his lessons with Professor Lupin. Harry remembered him stating that most patronuses take the form of common animals or birds. Only a few people can generate magical entries.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Cedric worriedly asked, bending down next to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Harry spoke, as the older boy helped him stand.

"You both were brilliant! Those patronuses were fantastic."

"I still can't believe we did it?" Oliver replied. "Ced and I have never once cast that spell."

"I told you if we focused on a few happy thoughts, we could do it," Cedric grinned.

"I still can't believe you both conjured two magical creatures. You know how rare that is?" Harry marvelled.

Cedric and Oliver exchanged dumbfounded expressions. "Uh, to be honest, we don't know much about it at all," Cedric shrugged.

"During our last two years at Hogwarts we both read over how advanced magic like that was used, but our class never had us practise it."

"We only knew as much as we read," Oliver delineated. "How uncommon are our they?"

"Extremely," Harry answered. "The animal you conjure possesses the same type of qualities you do. Professor Lupin described a few of them to me. But, I can't remember exactly what yours mean."

Just then, Dudley awoke. They soon heard him moaning violently.

"Dudley!" Harry walked towards him and knelt down next to him. "We have to get him home."

Dudley's now bloodshot eyes were starring up at the flickering lights. His gaze slowly met Harry, as he felt him take his left hand. Dudley placed his other hand against the wall for balance.

"Dudley, I'm so sorry! This should never have happened."

"I'm not sure how dementors affect muggles," Cedric explicated, glancing at Dudley's eyes. "He looks zombified."

Dudley then began to open his mouth. Yet, when he tried to speak, he vomited on the pavement.

"He definitely has some side effects," Oliver remarked, as Harry helped Dudley steady himself.

Harry found himself struggling to keep him standing, as Dudley kept tilting away from him.

"Harry, Oliver and I will help him walk. Just point us in the right direction," Cedric then grabbed Dudley's other arm, and placed it over his let go of him as Oliver grabbed hold of his other arm.

They were about to leave, when they heard a sound coming from behind them. Harry turned and glanced down to the side of the tunnel where they had entered. The sound was getting louder. Harry gasped, when the figure of an old woman appeared in front of him. He immediately recognised her. "Ms. Figg?" He blurted, as Cedric and Oliver shrugged.

"You know this woman?" Cedric whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded, and motioned them to conceal their wands.

"Don't put your wands away, boys. They might come back," the elderly woman spoke, starring at the four of them.

They each looked puzzled. _Our wands? They? Was she referring to the dementors?_ "You know about... them and us?!" Harry was in complete shock.

"Oh, yes. You think Dumbledore would just allow your family to be unprotected? Especially after the events of the tournament!"

"You know Dumbledore?" Cedric questioned.

"Indeed. He has informants over both this realm and yours. I must say I'm surprised you came here. But, I'm grateful you did. Those demonic beasts would have certainly done much more damage."

"We came here to warn them," Harry iterated. "We had no idea Dumbledore was already involved."

"If Dumbledore really is involved in all this, why is he acting so passive? According to the ministry, he hasn't breathed a word on the dementor issue," Oliver scuffed, flabbergasted by all this information.

"He has to stay quiet, in order to prevent Fudge's suspicions," Ms. Figg quipped, annoyed by his words. "I'll tell you boys more on the way home. We best get your cousin there quickly." She beckoned them to follow her out the same way they had entered the tunnel. They complied and Harry walked next to her, while Oliver and Cedric braced Dudley.

As they walked, Harry learned Arabella Figg was a squib. She explained that though she couldn't use magic, she had the ability to see and sense magical entities. "My kind is majorly a part of the Wizarding World. Though most of us choose to live in the Muggle World."

"I see. But, why didn't you tell me this years ago?" Harry asked. "All those times you watched me, when they went on vacation. You could have told me."

"Dumbledore didn't want me to tell you anything. He wanted to wait till he felt you were ready to know about the magical realm."

"Are you sure no one saw the dementors or our patronuses? I can't fathom how they could be explained," Cedric stammered.

"Don't worry. No one besides you was in the park. Heavy rainfall always happens in the summer. Most everyone heads back home during a flash storm. No one will give any thought to it. As for him," she stated, eyeing Dudley. "We'd best keep a watch on him. We don't want him mentioning the word: dementors."

"He's my cousin. He knows we have magic."

"True. But, he's kept silent about it. This attack may change that."

The group reached No. 4, Privet Drive. "Now remember, no matter what happens, don't leave the house. "I'll send word to Dumbledore."

"You really think it best we stay here?" Cedric winced.

"Believe me, after all this. Aparataing is most unwise."

Dudley started to moan, as a little vomit escaped his mouth.

"You'd best get him washed up and put to bed," Ms. Figg added, disgusted by the smell of vomit.

"Will he be all right?" Harry asked.

"He's in shock. His body is out of sorts. But, he should be fine," she reassured, as she walked across to the other side of the road.

Harry sighed heavily, as his gaze turned back to the house. He had no clue how they would explain the events of the evening. Nor, Dudley's condition. Yet, knew they had to tell them the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

_**_Letter from the Ministry _**_

Harry opened the door and walked into the house; followed by Cedric and Oliver, who were still bracing Dudley with both of his arms over their shoulders. Harry watched them carry Dudley into the house, then closed the door behind them. He could only hope Ms. Figg was right about Dudley recovering from the attack.

"Dudders, is that you?" His aunt called, from the den. Harry peaked around the corner to see her lounging on the sofa, in front of the television. Petunia held a hand fan in her hands, and the television remote in the other. "Darling, I'm sorry it's so hot today. But, we do have your favourite ice cream flavour in the freezer," she gleamed, turning around to see Harry standing behind her.

"Harry?" She immediately dropped both the fan and the remote. "What are you doing here?!" Petunia was instantly in a standing position.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but there's been an accident," Harry explained, still trying to figure out how to tell her.

"Accident?" She scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Not my baby!"

"We did everything we could to stop them..." Harry started, as his aunt rushed towards him.

"Where is he?!" She stammered, glaring down at him.

"By the front door. Dudley was attacked by... dementors!"

"Dementors?!" Petunia gasped, covering her mouth. "How the hell did they get here?! They're supposed to stay in your world!"

"You know about them, then?" Harry questioned, genuinely surprised by his aunt's knowledge of the magical creatures.

"Your mother told me more than I care to admit," she huffed. "I don't have to read a note sent by a damn owl to know what demonic beasts lurk in your freakish world!" She hissed with a manic tone. "Where's Dudley?"

"Here," Harry led her to the front door, where the older boys were holding Dudley in a standing position.

"Oh, God!" Petunia cried, as she saw his lifeless expression. "What have they done to him?!"

"They tried to kiss him. But, we stopped them. Actually, Cedric and Oliver stopped them," he remarked. "Without them, both Dudley and I would be dead."

"Bring him in here!" Petunia ordered, motioning them to carry Dudley to the den. "Place him on the sofa. I'll get a wash rag to clean his face. Meanwhile, Harry, go to his room and bring down a change of clothes." She turned to face the two older boys, who just finished situating Dudley on the sofa. "My poor baby!" She sighed, bending down to meet his gaze.

"Mummy," Dudley spoke, starring back at her. "Dementors... attacked me!"

"I know, sweet cakes," Petunia replied, stroking his face.

"Harry..." he began to say, as he sat upright, yet the dizziness was overwhelming. Dudley fell back against the sofa. "Patronuses... There was a unicorn and a... hippogriff!" He exclaimed. "They chased them away."

"Patronuses?" Petunia gave the older boys a quizzical look.

"Advanced magic," Cedric remarked.

"It's used to fight off dementors and other dark magic," Oliver elaborated.

Harry hurried upstairs and grabbed a few of Dudley's clothes. When he returned downstairs, he saw his aunt wiping off the dry vomit from Dudley's face. He watched as she slowly glanced up at Cedric and Oliver.

Petunia knew she owed them her Dudley's life. Though expressing her gratitude wasn't easy. She loathed magic and those who could wield it. Her hatred dated back to then she was a child. She had always despised her sister. Lily was always the "perfect one" in her mother's eyes. Petunia felt she always had to compete for her love. She was ecstatic when her sister finally left home. She was married to another freak and out of her life forever! Her happiness faded when she found Harry on her doorstep. Once again, her sister had invaded her life. This time, through her son. However, this wasn't the time to recollect past regressions. Her own son was nearly killed by demonic beings from the magical world. He wouldn't be in her arms now, if Harry and his friends hadn't been there. Despite her hatred, she was forever grateful.

Slowly standing, Petunia glanced at Cedric and Oliver. "If what Harry said was true, Dudley owes his life to you," she remarked. "Thank you for saving my son," she managed to say, managing to avoid disdain in her tone.

The two boys nodded in acknowledgment, as Petunia hissed, "Why didn't the bloody minister prevent this?!"

"Cornelius Fudge? The man definitely isn't the brightest Minister of Magic," Oliver scoffed. "There have been sightings of dementors running wild all over this world."

"It started back in early July," Cedric delineated, remembering when he first read about in the Daily Prophet. Mrs. Durseley, Harry only came here to warn you about the dementors being sighted in this area. It's not his fault Dudley was attacked."

"It's because of Harry we were even able to conjure those patronuses," Oliver explicated. "Cedric and I never once used that spell."

"So you're Cedric," Petunia's eyes turned from Oliver to face him.

"Yes. I'm Cedric Diggory. I invited Harry to visit me for the summer. "This is my friend, Oliver Wood."

"I've brought him a change of clothes," Harry voiced, finally making his presence known, as all eyes turned to meet his.

"Good. I'll need you to help me change him," his aunt replied. "I think it best he rest down here for now. I want to keep a close watch over him."

"Mum, don't let him near me," Dudley bellowed weakly, as he slowly tries to sit up straight. "I can change myself."

"Darling, you're ill. You've been through quite an ordeal. Heaven only knows what side effects those things may have on you!" Petunia exclaimed.

"No, I'm fine," Dudley continued to protest. Though he still felt sick, he would find a way to change himself. The thought of having Harry touch him made his stomach churn! "I can do it, myself. Keep him away from me!"

"He's a grateful sort," Oliver quipped. "We save his life and this is the thanks we get?!"

"Just ignore him, Oliver," Cedric stated, touching his shoulder. "Big D is too prideful to be thankful."

"Big D?" Petunia winced, turning back to face her son. "Dudley, what's all this about?"

"Uh?" Dudley had no clue how to reply to her. He couldn't tell her the truth about his gang. "Well, it's just my nickname. My friends call me Big D." His reply seemed to satisfy her, but Dudley feared Harry would tell her the full story. Fortunately for him, neither Harry or his friends said a word. "I'll go to the washroom and change, mum."

"All right. I'll fix you some broth. Hopefully, that will calm your stomach." Petunia headed towards the kitchen, as Harry handed Dudley his change of clothes.

Once Dudley changed and ate the broth, he fell asleep on the sofa. Cedric and Oliver surfed through a few television channels, while Harry did his best to stay awake. As hard as he tried, his eyes kept closing. Harry then asked if either Cedric or Oliver minded if he went upstairs to his room. Neither did, so Harry walked up to his room. When he entered, he saw nothing had been changed since he was last there. Fighting back another yawn, Harry drew back the top blanket and snuggled underneath it. Once he closed his eyes, Harry was fast asleep.

* * *

"Harry?" Cedric softly spoke, touching Harry's shoulder.

"Umm?" Harry groaned, as he extended his hand towards the nightstand and felt for his glasses.

"You need these?" He smirked, holding them so Harry would see.

"Hey! Ced, give me those!" Harry laughed, trying to reach them.

"You'll have to get them from me first," Cedric teased, putting them on as he stood. "Woah! These things are strong!" He exclaimed, removing them from his face.

"Hey!" Harry bellowed, as Cedric handed him his glasses. "Don't be a prat," he sniggered.

"I'm sorry, love. Just being playful," Cedric beamed, stroking Harry's face.

Harry immediately blushed. Cedric had never called him love before. Harry's heart began to flutter. God, how he loved him. Cedric meant everything to him. "I love you," Harry spoke, cupping Cedric's hand over his cheek.

"I love you, too," Cedric replied, as their lips melted together.

Harry tightly embraced him, deepening the kiss. Cedric complied, holding Harry closer as well. Harry then pulled him down, so Cedric could be on top of him. Cedric felt bemused, as he felt himself being pulled down to the bed. Yet, neither one broke their kiss. Harry was in heaven! Being on his bed with Cedric made all his past memories fade away. All he would remember was the touch of Cedric's hands and the sensation he felt as their tongues met. As they slowly broke apart, both boys were left breathless. Cedric exhaled, kissing Harry's scar. Then, he laced his fingers with Harry's, as he felt him kiss his forehead. "Cedric, I love you more than you know," Harry reaffirmed, starring up into his eyes.

"I love you, Harry. You mean everything to me!" The two kissed once more, as the bedroom door opened.

"Ced! Harry!" Oliver stammered, quickly entering the room. The other boys turned to see his flushed face.

"Oli? What's wrong?" Cedric asked. "Are you all right?"

"No! Neither are you or Harry. We've been summoned to court. By the Minister!"

"What the hell?!" Harry bellowed, placing his glasses on his face.

"They just sent us a bloody howler! We were seen casting a patronus by some "informant" of theirs. They demand an explanation as to why we conjured one in the muggle realm. Also, to explain why an underage student conjured one as well."

"They aren't trying to expel Harry?"

Oliver sighed, nodding his head. "We're dealing with a corrupt ministry! Harry's future and ours is at stake."

"This is absurd! You both are of age. How in God's name can they harm you?!" Harry huffed.

"The whole "dementors on the lose" scandal," Oliver explained. "They're under the impression that we somehow lured them here."

"Runbish!" Cedric scoffed.

"That's not all. You and I apparated with Harry. A minor who they claim has the ability to attract those demonic creatures."

"God! This is all my fault!" Harry cried, burying his face in his hands. "I should never have come here. Now, I've made things worse for all of us!"

"Harry," Cedric hushed, removing his hands to see his watery eyes. "This is __not__ your fault! Oliver and I are your friends. We wanted to help you. We're the ones that thought up this plan."

"Exactly. The fault is the __ours__, Harry," Oliver exclaimed, sitting on the bed next to them.

"You did it because of me! I asked you to help. I shouldn't have..."

"What? So, you could be alone when those things appeared? Harry, you could have died!" Cedric remarked. "You, Oliver and I know the dementors were here long before we arrived."

"But, I did almost conjure a patronus. So, I did use magic outside of school."

"In order to save your cousin's life. Harry, this is completely ludicrous. It's because of you, we were able to fight and chase those ten dementors away. Besides, you didn't really use magic. Only Cedric and I were able to cast our patronuses. You have no reason to blame yourself for this. Harry, we will fight this!" Oliver reassured, touching Harry's shoulder.

"We're in this together!" Cedric stated, kissing Harry's cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Order of the Phoenix**_

"Blimey! It's nearly midnight!" Oliver exclaimed, glancing at Harry's small clock. "We've been here for six hours!"

"God! Mum must be worried sick by now," Cedric frantically replied. "Oliver, we've got to head back home! If the ministry already sent an owl here, they've most likely contacted her as well. I can only imagine her reaction," he shuddered. "Mum's going to kill me!"

"You're lucky, Ced. Your mother genuinely cares about you. Mine on the other hand, doesn't give a wit about me," Oliver quipped, quickly getting off the bed.

"Oliver, I know you and your mother have had many differences. But, we're in the middle of a major crises here," Cedric stated. "She's got to take your side. He stood as well, and walked towards the window where Oliver was standing. "I know she won't let you face Fudge alone," he reassured, touching both his shoulders.

"I wish I could believe you," Oliver sighed.

Hearing all this made Harry feel completely out of place. He had only once briefly met Oliver's mother; during the Quidditch World Cup. He didn't think much of it then, but he did recall Oliver acting very trepidatious around her. Was she really as bad as he claimed? "Oliver?" Harry started. "Is she really that heartless? I mean, I only met her once. But, she seemed pleasant."

Oliver smirked at his remark. "She's good at that, Harry. She may act like she gives a damn, but she is not a good woman. Caldora Wood is one of the most ruthless witches in the ministry!"

"She works for Fudge!?" Harry blurted, flabbergasted by this revelation.

"Aye. She's usually Fudge's right hand. Mum obliges his every whim. Ask Cedric. He knows he all too well."

Cedric sighed, glancing at Oliver then at Harry. "I stayed with Oliver for a few summers. His mother was never around that much. We mostly had the place to ourselves. However, when Caldora did return home, she always had a churlish disposition. She was very insensitive towards Oliver and I."

"Did she... know about you two?" Harry asked.

Cedric and Oliver exchanged glances. "Yes. She did," Oliver replied. "But, that wasn't why she was crass with us. Mum never thought I would measure up to her bloody high standards. I was never the top student in my classes. Quidditch was my only passion. She just never grasped that concept. At first, she thought Cedric would help my marks improve, and he did! But, they just didn't meet her expectations."

"That's completely unfair! You're the best Quidditch player Hogwarts ever had!" Harry stammered, in a defensive tone. "I would imagine she'd be proud of that."

"Indeed. The woman is hard to understand. But, I still think she'll listen to us now," Cedric reassured, as Oliver chuckled. "Oli, it doesn't matter what she thinks. We love you for being yourself. You should never feel you have to change for her!"

Oliver turned his gaze to match Cedric's, and smiled. "That's why I love you, Ced. You always put things into perspective for me. You're so optimistic."

"Which is something you need right now," Cedric smiled. "If we didn't use magic, we'd be dead right now. I highly doubt your mother would want that."

"We can always hope," Oliver smirked.

"Oliver, be positive. She's not a devil. I know she loves you." He brushed his nose against Oliver's cheek, before cupping his hand, interlocking their fingers. Despite being chagrined by this whole ordeal, Oliver managed to slightly smile. Regardless of their predicament, Cedric never failed to lift his spirits.

Harry felt his heart break, as he watched their hands touch. Only an hour ago, Cedric's fingers were intertwined with his. Now, his focus was all on Oliver. But, this wasn't the time to be selfish. Oliver definitely needed someone to comfort him, and Cedric was just that person. Besides, he was Oliver's friend as well. Harry felt just as angry as Cedric, regarding Caldora's rudeness towards her son. "I'll tell my aunt we're leaving," Harry blurted, as he got off the bed and left them alone in the room.

* * *

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry heard a booming voice coming from the den. He recognised it immediately. Albus Dumbledore! Harry peered into the room, and saw his aunt watching the howler play out in front of her. Once the voice stopped, the howler shriveled itself into small pieces of confetti. Harry couldn't believe Dumbledore felt the need to again inform Petunia of the dangers having him around brought. Harry was fifteen now. Good God! His aunt clearly already knew about the dangers of the magical world. Why would Dumbledore reiterate the same message? "Aunt Petunia?" Harry spoke.

His aunt turned to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry about that howler. Professor Dumbledore is just concerned about the attack."

"Yes, I know," she huffed, still agitated by Albus's blatant howler. "The old man seems to be under the impression Lily told me nothing of her world. I certainly don't needs him to tell me about Voldemort or his Death Eaters. But, I digress. Is there something you need?" She asked, in a calm tone.

Harry was stunned. His aunt never once asked him if he required anything. Though she was clearly upset, her tone with him was calm and collected. Almost as though she genuinely cared about him.

"No. No, sorry. I only came to tell you we're leaving."

"Are you sure that's wise? Seeing as how you've been summoned to court. I'm sure your minister will send someone to fetch you."

"Which is why Cedric and Oliver want to go now. They don't want to wait for us to be taken to the ministry like a group of criminals."

"You only used magic to repel those beasts. That's hardly a crime," Petunia winced.

"Exactly. Which is why I can't believe someone saw us perform the patronus. If they were there, why didn't they do something?"

"I wish I knew, Harry. But, I'm grateful to you and your friends. Dudley is feeling better."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"One more thing. Albus also informed me that he would keep me posted on the Minister's decision; regarding your expulsion."

Harry sighed, heavily. He still couldn't grasp the fact he may never be allowed back into Hogwarts. "Cedric and Oliver will testify in my behalf. I'm sure I'll be able to go to school this year. But... if I'm not... will I be able to come back here?" He nervously looked at his aunt. "If not, I'm sure I can stay with Cedric."

_Cedric?_ Petunia could see she was right. Harry was very close to Cedric. Ever since she met him, she could see the way Harry looked at him. Now, she knew why Harry chose to stay with him during the summer. This was her dream come true! Harry could finally leave her house. She would be free from hosting him during the summer. However, a part of her didn't want Harry to leave. As strange as it seemed, without him, Petunia would feel a void. One she knew she wouldn't be able to fill. Perhaps it was due to Albus's letter? Or, perhaps she was actually starting to grow fond of her nephew? Either way, she knew she could never turn him away. "You're welcome here, Harry," she confirmed. "I agreed to watch over you. I'm not going to change my decision."

Harry was once again shocked by her response. Though he could see she was apprehensive about the concept of having him around, he could tell she was being honest. "Thank you," he replied, as they heard Cedric walking into the den.

"Ready to go, Harry?" he asked, wrapping his arm around him.

"Yeah..." Harry smiled, looking up at him. "I'm ready, Ced." There was just something about the way Cedric was holding him. Harry felt utterly safe in his arms. As though the older boy wouldn't let anything harm him.

"How long have you been together?" Petunia flatly asked, starring at them.

Harry almost choked. His face flushed, as he met his aunt's gaze. After this whole dementor incident, he never once thought his aunt would notice he was involved with Cedric.

"Since the end of the school year. Though, Harry and I had been close all year long," Cedric explained, taking Harry's hand, ready to handle any snide remark she might have. He definitely wasn't going to let Harry's aunt give them any grief for being a couple.

Only to their surprise, Petunia bore no ill will towards them. After hearing Cedric's statement, she gave them a slight smile. "Well, I'm happy you have each other." She then glanced past them to see Oliver in the hallway. "I think Oliver is ready to go as well. You best be on your way then."

Something inside Harry made him wave at her, as he and Cedric followed Oliver outside. Whether she waved back or not didn't matter. For the first time, he had been able to find common ground with his aunt. She finally treated him like a human being. So, it would be unkind of him to leave without using that kind gesture.

Petunia gave a quick wave, then shut the door.

"All right," Oliver spoke, taking Harry's hand. "Ready?"

Harry gulped, knowing they were about to apparate. Harry knew he'd soon feel as though he lost his organs.

Cedric took his other hand and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Harry. It'll be fine."

Harry couldn't help but feel more confident. There was just something about Cedric that was therapeutic.

* * *

A second later, they vanished. Harry could feel his skin literally crawling, as they flew through the air at warp speed. But, he remained calm and held onto both their hands tightly. Within a few minutes, they stopped and found themselves back in the country.

Harry opened his eyes and saw they were in Cedric's front yard. His gaze then treaded off towards the lake, where they had swam most of the summer. Those happy times now felt like a distant dream.

"I'd better talk to mum, now!" Cedric exclaimed, walking up to the front door. Just as he got there, the door swung open.

"Cedric Diggory!" Katherine screeched. "Do you know how much hot water you're in!?"

Harry was stunned. He knew Mrs. Diggory would be upset, but he never thought it would be to this extent. Her eyes were as manic as Aunt Petunia's, when his teacher gave him a higher mark than Dudley; back when they shared the same classes.

"Yes, mum. We all do." Cedric solemnly replied, turning to face Harry and Oliver. "It's all my fault."

"No!" Oliver stammered, interrupting him. "Ced, you didn't do a thing. Mrs. Diggory, I planned for us to disapparate. Cedric tried to talk me out of it. But..."

"Oli, no! Mum, don't listen to him!"

Katherine sighed heavily. "I'm afraid it doesn't matter who is a fault. The Minister has accused all of you for unlawfully using magic in the muggle world."

"Which is absurd! Mum, the dementors were about to kill us! We had to do something!"

"I know," she blurted, throwing her arms in the air. "Oh, I'm just glad all of you are safe!" She exclaimed, pulling Cedric into a tight embrace. "This is the second time I almost lost my baby!"

"Mum..." Cedric moaned, struggling to breathe. "I'm fine. Oliver and I drove them away. It was all thanks to Harry."

Harry gulped, feeling undeserving of such praise. "They were brilliant! I just wish none of this happened."

"You can't blame yourself," Oliver remarked, wrapping his arm around him. "It's not like you wanted them to appear."

"Oliver's right, Harry," Cedric stated, glancing at them. "Mum, you have friends in the ministry. They could help us. We have to defend ourselves against Fudge's ridiculous charges."

"Love, this is beyond me," she sighed, touching Cedric's face. "I want to help you. But, I'm afraid nothing can stop the trial. Which reminds me, you were supposed to stay in Surrey. Delegates from the ministry were on their way to fetch you."

"Mum, we didn't want to be carted off like criminals. We did nothing wrong!"

"I believe you. I just hope Cornelius listens to reason. I'd best inform Alastor you're here."

"Moody? He's in on this?" Harry winced.

"He works for the ministry, Harry," Katherine replied.

"God! It seems like everybody knows what's going on but us!" Oliver scoffed, as he and Cedric shared annoyed glances.

"Oh, if only you waited!" Katherine signed.

"Waited?" Cedric asked.

"Right after you left, I received an owl from Albus Dumbledore. He explained that Harry's family was under surveillance by a woman named Figg. If the dementors got close, she'd inform him and he would inform the Order."

"The Order? Mum, what do you mean?"

"The Order of the Phoenix, dear. It's a secret organization that Dumbledore formed."

"Why are we just learning this now?" Harry quipped. "All summer, it appeared as though he didn't give a damn about any of the attacks. Now, you're telling us Dumbledore created a secret order to handle Voldemort?"

"You have every right to be angry. I only learned of it when I read his letter. Which was right after you left."

"Mum, did you know where we were going?"

"No. I had to learn that information from the owl the ministry sent me!" she huffed. "Oh, Cedric, why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to worry you. Mum, I'm so sorry," Cedric sighed, as tears formed in both their eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder.

Harry couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't bear to see Cedric and Oliver suffering because they chose to help him. This was all his fault. It was because of his brash choice this was happening! "Mrs. Diggory. I'm the reason they left without breathing a word. I'm the one who wanted to warn my aunt about the dementors. Please don't be angry with Cedric or Oliver. They've been true friends. They don't deserve any of this!"

"Harry..." Cedric spoke, walking towards him. "Your heart was in the right place. You just wanted to help. You can hardly call that a crime."

"Oh well, fretting over it won't help anyone now," Katherine exclaimed. "Which reminds me, I must contact Caldora as well."

"Oh, bloody hell!" Oliver shrieked. "Why get my mother involved? I can guarantee she won't lift a finger to help us."

"Oliver, I've got to at least try. I know she can be hard to approach, but Fudge will listen to her. Now, I think a spot of tea is in order." Katherine beckoned them to follow her into the house, towards the parlour. Cedric took Harry's hand and they walked inside, behind Oliver; who was still dreading a confrontation with his own mother.

A half an hour later, none of the boys found their tea to be very comforting. Sitting on the couch across from the older boys, Harry took a few sips of his beverage. Cedric and Oliver just sat in utter silence; not even touching their cups.

_Why did this have to happen to them!? Why the hell didn't Dumbledore tell them what was going on!? _Once again, Harry felt as though he'd purposely been ignored.

"Oliver. Cedric. I'm sorry," Harry spoke, breaking the silence. "I don't know why Albus did this. Making us believe he had no defense against Fudge or the ministry. God! Why did I have to go there!?"

"Harry, we wanted help you. This isn't your fault," Oliver replied.

"But, it's because of me, we're on trial. Now, we have to deal with Fudge and your mother."

"Harry, we can handle them. I'm not ecstatic about facing them. But, I know we can fight them! The ministry won't get away with this appalling charge!"

Harry knew he was right, yet still shrieked in anger. He was just beyond frustrated with Dumbledore, the ministry and everything that had happened this evening. Sitting back on the couch, Harry took his glasses off and set them on the table. He then covered his face with his hands; trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"It's all right," Cedric softly spoke, sitting next to him; as he pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

Harry found himself being pulled into a tight embrace. He gladly complied, and removed his hands from his face and wrapped them around Cedric. Harry felt embarrassed, knowing his tears were soaking Cedric's shirt. He started laughing, as he broke away and looked at the wet shirt. "Ced, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can easily change," he smiled, glancing at his wet shirt. "In fact, your tears are kind of refreshing. The room is a bit warm."

Oliver tried not to laugh, but just couldn't stop himself. Cedric's remark was just too hilarious.

"There's that smile I know," Cedric grinned, starring at Oliver. "Who would have thought a soaked shirt would cheer up a gloomy room?"

"No one but you could make that happen, Ced," Oliver beamed, still laughing; as Harry put on his glasses.

Just then, they heard a roar from the fireplaces. Green fire appeared then dissolved into the form of Alastor Moody.

"Alastor, I'm glad you're here," Katherine sighed, entering the parlour.

"The Order wants to see them now," the mad-eyed man stated, glancing at Harry. "Nymphadora and Kingsley will be arriving shortly."

"The Order?" Oliver huffed. "As if they can do anything to help us now."

"If your Order is meant to stop Voldemort, why the hell didn't you do anything about the dementors!?" Harry quipped, glaring at Moody. "We could have died, and nobody seemed to give a damn!"

"You should have been more patient, Potter!" He icily hissed.

"Don't blame Harry for this!" Cedric exclaimed. "He was trying to prevent his family from being attacked."

"That may be. But, you two shouldn't have enabled him to leave!"

"He's our friend! You think we wouldn't want to help him? We were given the impression we were the only ones that could do something. Since neither you or the ministry did absolutely nothing to stop the dementors from attacking anything in their sight!" Oliver blurted, now sitting next to Cedric and Harry.

Another roar came from the fireplace. Then, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into the room.

"Dumbledore isn't that intelligent. He should have told us what the hell he was planning! Harry and I saw Voldemort. We almost died! Yet, we weren't privy to any of his alleged plans to stop that bastard!" Cedric stammered.

"You should have been told sooner," Tonks replied. "I wanted to send you an owl as soon as we were told Harry would be staying here for the summer. Albus thought it best not to worry you. He wanted to wait till closer to the start of the school year."

"He didn't even lift a finger to stop the dementors," Harry scoffed, looking at her.

"He was too afraid Fudge would suspect him of betraying the ministry. That prat has been spying on Dumbledore since you left Hogwarts. If he received word of the Order, Albus wound he arrested; along with all of us."

"He still has no valid reason for not contacting us."

"You're right, Harry," she remarked. "Anyway, we best get you to the Order. They're holding a meeting tonight. Go pack your things."

"Why? I may be expelled from Hogwarts. I might as well keep my things here. Or, send them to my aunt," Harry explicated.

"Harry is welcome to stay here, if need be," Katherine interjected. "It might be safer for him here than in the muggle world."

"If it comes to that, I thank you for your hospitality," Kingsley smiled. "However, it's our hope that Harry is able to return to Hogwarts this year."

"Which is why we need to come up with a defense for them!" Alastor bellowed. "Now, get your things! We have to leave within the hour."

"Leave? Where are we being taken to?" Cedric asked.

"Islington. 12 Grimmauld Place to be exact," Tonks answered, giving Harry a quick smile.

Harry shrugged, not knowing why she was smiling. He had no knowledge of that part of London. Or that address. So, he quickly headed upstairs, towards Cedric's room. When he opened the door, he heard a fluttering sound coming from the window. "Hedwig!" He sighed, racing towards her cage. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I didn't mean to leave you alone," he explained, opening her cage. The snow-white owl flew out and perched herself on his arm. Harry smiled, and softly stroked her wings. "We'll be together now though. We're going to London, then hopefully back to Hogwarts. If we can survive the trial."

Hedwig starred into Harry's eyes, then stretched out her wings and shook them. As if she knew the hardship Harry would soon be facing.

Harry then gently set her back in her cage, then started to pack his clothes. Once he was finished, he glanced around the large room. Even if things had played out differently, he'd still hate leaving this room. Sharing a room with Cedric had been the highlight of his whole summer. He would never forget their long chats at night. Or, the times they snuck outside with Oliver and used the Floo network to go to Hogsmeade. It would always be his happiest summer.

"How's it going?" Cedric asked, entering the room.

Harry turned and smiled. "I'm done. All packed and ready to... leave."

"Harry, you act as though you'll leaving forever. I promise you'll be able to stay here again. Mum is very fond of you. She likes you almost as much as I do," he winked, taking Harry's hand in his.

"I just don't want you or Oliver to suffer. This trial could affect your lives at Puddlemore."

"So what?" Cedric shrugged. "He and I will find another way to play Quidditch. Puddlemore isn't the only establishment."

"You shouldn't be forced to leave because of me."

"Harry, it's just a game. Even Oliver knows that. He may relish in the sport, but he can walk away. You're our friend! You're much more important than a silly broomstick game."

Harry couldn't hold in his laughter. "If Oliver were here, you'd pay for that."

"Oh, I can handle him, babe. He acts like a tough guy, but he has a soft heart."

"Ced... I'm sorry I was jealous of him. For practically the entire summer. I was being petty. Oliver and you have a history. I shouldn't be envious of that."

"Harry, it's fine. I don't blame you. I wanted to tell you sooner, but before I knew it, Oliver was visiting for the summer. I can only imagine how awkward you felt. I know he definitely did. But, I want you to know I love you. Nothing is going to change that."

"How can you be so perfect?" Harry asked, almost laughing.

"It's a gift," Cedric smirked. "But, you're the one who is perfect Harry."

"How am I perfect?" Harry mused.

"You're perfectly you. Genuine, gorgeous, and just beautiful."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't say that. You're the one who's beautiful, Ced. Perfect, gorgeous, and sexy!" Harry winked, beaming a naughty smile.

"Sexy?" Cedric chided, pulling Harry close to him. "Such high praise from Harry Potter!"

"Excuse me, you're Cedric Diggory! You deserve it, babe," Harry smirked, as their lips met.

Both placed their hands on the back of each other's head, as their kisses became more passionate. After a few minutes, they drew apart gasping for air. "We'd best not leave Oliver alone for too long," Cedric remarked, as Harry nodded. Cedric grabbed Hedwig's cage, as Harry carried his suitcases.

"Now that we're all ready, let's be on our way!" Moody stated, walking outside the house. "You'll be riding your brooms this time."

"I have them!" Katherine informed, holding out three brooms.

"Katherine, you'll need to come along as well. He'll want to speak with you," Tonks explained, as Katherine nodded.

Tonks and Kingsley then offered to take custody of Harry's things and Hedwig. Harry agreed, and mounted his broom alongside Oliver and Cedric. Once Moody took off, they followed suit, followed by Katherine, Tonks and Kingsley.

* * *

They landed on a dark, desolate street in London. The houses were lit and you could see people having their early breakfast.

Harry glanced at each address. He counted: 10, 11 and 13. There was no 12! He was about to ask them why 12 wasn't there, when Moody tapped his rod against the pavement. The houses began to spilt apart, unbeknownst to the muggles. Harry watched in awe, as a dark house appeared in-between the others. Harry then noticed its address, number 12.

"Inside now! Quickly!" Moody ordered. Everyone immediately walked up the stairs and Moody opened the door.

As soon as Harry walked inside the foyer, he was bear hugged by Hermione.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're all right!"

"Y-yeah," he shakily replied, embracing her as well. "It's good to see you, Hermione.

"How long have you been here?" Cedric asked.

"Since yesterday. Ron sent me an owl that his family was coming here. He also told me about the dementor attacks."

"That's just brilliant! Here we survived the attack, and we're quite literally the last to know anything about this Order!" Oliver quipped.

"We had no idea you weren't told about the Order," Hermione explained, turning her gaze to meet Oliver. "I feel just awful about what happened!"

"It's not your fault," Harry reassured, as Tonks, Moody and Kingsley walked down the hallway, towards the drawing room. A moment later, Molly Weasley came into the hallway.

"Harry!" Molly Weasley beamed, walking up him. She wrapped her arms around him, then glanced at Cedric and Oliver. "I'm so glad all of you are safe! When we heard about the attack in Surrey, we feared the worst." Molly then saw Katherine enter the house, along with Tonks and Kingsley. "Ah, Katherine! It's so good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you as well, Molly," she replied, as they embraced.

Harry could definitely see the difference in height between them. Katherine was at least sixteen centimeters taller than Molly.

"I expect everyone is here for the meeting."

"Yes. Everyone is in the drawing room. Sirius thought it best we meet in there."

"Sirius!?" Harry gasped. "He's here!"

"Harry," a voice spoke.

Harry quickly turned to see Sirius standing right outside the drawing room. He definitely looked healthier than he had the last time he saw him. But, Sirius still looked frail and his face was scarred. He walked down the stairs and opened his arms. Harry immediately flew straight into them, embracing him tightly.

"I know you've been through a horrific experience. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you send word you were here?" Harry asked.

"The damn ministry might have intercepted my letter. Believe me Harry, I wanted to contact you as soon as you left Hogwarts. But, I was forced to remain silent. Anyway, you're here now. That's what matters. Let's head up to the drawing room," he smiled, glancing at Cedric and Oliver.

"This ought to be enlightening," Oliver smirked, as they all walked into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Order's Plan **_

The meeting was long and overwhelming. Harry couldn't believe Snape was a part of the Order. As they talked, Cedric and Oliver explained the ordeal they encountered. Harry made it clear that he was the one who planned their trip to Surrey. Neither of them had the slightest idea Dumbledore was involved with the dementor issue. They truly felt like they were on their own.

"We should have handled the situation sooner!" Remus remarked. "Now, we have to deal with the ministry. I only hope we can find a way to clear all of you."

"What can they do to Oliver and Cedric?" Harry asked, turning his gaze to him. "They've graduated from Hogwarts. They can't very well be banned from Puddlemore."

"True. Unfortunately, the ministry can ban them from playing Quidditch professionally," Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "Remus and I are trying to think of a good defense for both Cedric and Oliver."

"Ban us from...!?" Oliver stammered, choking on his words.

"Why would they ban Oliver?" Cedric asked. "He's been at Puddlemore for a year. He wasn't part of the Tournament."

"No. But, you and Oliver are close friends," Remus explained, turning his gaze towards Cedric. "Fudge will conclude that you and Harry thought up this whole story, and you convinced Oliver support it."

Cedric and Oliver both froze.

"How the hell does he know we're close?" Cedric quipped.

"Caldora!" Oliver icily replied. "Of course. That's my dear, sweet mum. Always ready to smear both our names!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Great! Just great! Now the ministry will add that to the rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote about Harry and I! Can things get any worse!?"

"Don't lose hope," Tonks reassured. "We're not beaten yet. No one on the ministry has any morals. They do what Fudge orders. That bastard will stop at nothing to prove Voldemort is long dead, just to keep his post," she delineated.

"Why!?" Harry blurted.

"Because the man is a terrible wizard. He has no skills in defending himself against dark magic. If the ministry knew he couldn't defeat a bogart, they'd remove him immediately."

"So, Fudge is going to live in denial, and tarnish the reputation of anyone close to me, just to keep his damn post!?"

"I'm so sorry, Harry. He really should be removed from his post," Tonks sighed.

"Indeed. That will be our next move," Sirius replied. "Right now, we have to make sure Harry is allowed to attend Hogwarts, and Oliver and Cedric are allowed to play for Puddlemore."

Right as the meeting was about to adjourn, Harry made it adamant that he was willing to help them defeat Voldemort, in anyway possible. Oliver and Cedric also stated they were willing to assist the Order with its endeavours.

"They're only children. I doubt they'll be resourceful enough to assist us," Snape bellowed, icily starring across the table at Sirius.

"We're not bloody children!" Oliver quipped, glaring at the potions professor.

"Professor Snape, ever since we were first years, you've degraded us, threatened us with a failing mark and judged our capabilities. Well, we're no longer students. You can't belittle us anymore!" Cedric exclaimed.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, as Snape seemed to bite his tongue. Sirius and Remus chuckled, as well. No one had ever told Snape off before. Let alone his former students. It was definitely clear his fear tactics wouldn't work anymore.

"Well, there you have it, Severus. They're ready to join the Order."

Snape just snarled and quickly stood. "You both may be graduates, but Mr. Potter is still a student. There's not much he can do at the school." Then, he stormed out of the room.

"The man can't stand being wrong," Tonks smirked, glancing at Cedric.

"How can we help?" Oliver asked.

"Since you're no longer at Hogwarts, you'll be able to help us send messages to other members. It's getting to dangerous to apparate. Members of the ministry have spotted us vanishing and appearing in different places. If this continues, it won't take long for them to start suspect something is afoot."

"What about me? What can I do?" Harry solemnly asked, fearing there wasn't much he could do.

"We'll let you know, Harry. Right now, just focus on your classes. You'll be safe at Hogwarts," Sirius remarked. "Dumbledore will keep a watch over you."

"Terrific," Harry sarcastically replied.

Once the meeting was over, everyone left the drawing room. As soon as they did, Oliver raced towards up the stairs towards the bedrooms, without saying a word.

"I've never seen Oliver this way before," Harry remarked, baffled by his reclusive behaviour.

"I can only imagine what he's feeling right now," Cedric sighed. "I'd better go talk to him," he stated, quickly running up the stairs as well.

Harry sighed heavily. Once again, he felt useless. Bad enough he couldn't really assist the Order, he couldn't even spend quality time with Cedric. Oliver always seemed to steal his attention. Harry knew it was wrong for him to be selfish. Yet, he couldn't help it. He was jealous of Oliver. Before he could think of anything else, Harry soon found himself being tightly embraced.

"Harry!" Ron smiled, as he wrapped his around him.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry smiled, as he turned around to face him. "It's good to see you."

"I missed you mate. I'm sorry I didn't write you over the summer. I was just too busy..."

"With the Order, I know," Harry scoffed.

"Yeah. I was so angry when I learned you were never informed about it."

"Ron, it's not your fault. Sirius even explained they should have done more. I guess they just thought since I was staying with Cedric, I wouldn't be in danger."

"I should have contacted you, anyway. I felt so bloody stupid for the way I acted last year. I treated you horribly."

"Ron, it's all right," Harry reassured, touching his arm. "You and I will always be friends."

"Best," he smiled.

"Harry!" Hermione beamed, as she walked towards them.

"Hey!" Harry smiled. "How have you been, Hermione? I hope your summer went well."

"It did. Though I feel terrible talking about it."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because she was galavanting with Viktor Krum!" Ron quipped. "She's been going off about it ever since she got here."

"Ron! Don't be crass!" Hermione scolded. "I know you think he's a devil, but Viktor is a very kind person."

"What did the two of you do over the summer?" Harry asked, in a curious tone.

"We went flying, mostly. Viktor knows I hate it, but he wanted to see all of Britain. To be quite honest, I thought I was going to die. But, I had a fantastic time. I saw so much."

"That's exciting! Ced and Oliver took me flying as well. We even flew over Hogwarts!"

"Really? So did we! Oh my God, we probably just missed each other!" Hermione exclaimed, with a grin.

"Most likely. We should have stayed in touch," Harry smiled.

Hermione sighed. "I agree. I'm really sorry, Harry."

"Hallo, all!" George smiled, as he and Fred walked down the stairs.

"That was some meeting you had, Harry," Fred remarked.

"Aye! I never would have guessed Oliver had any emotion at all," George blurted. "He always seemed to be more broomstick than human."

"What?" Harry questioned. "How do you mean?"

"Oliver's feelings for Cedric. I must say I'm shocked. I didn't think anyone could melt that icy heart of his. But, apparently Cedric had all along."

"Well, the boy is mesmerising," Fred laughed. "Who could say no to those grey eyes?" He sniggered, batting his eyes.

"Stop laughing!" Ginny scolded," walking down the stairs. "I think it's very sweet that he fell for Cedric."

"Speaking of Cedric, I never thought he had it in him to tell Snape off like that. He was bloody brilliant!"

"You heard that? How?" Harry stammered.

"Using this, of course," George answered, holding up a large ear in his hands. "Fred and I needed some way to get a inside peek of the meetings."

"Come to think about it, this explains a lot. Oliver and Cedric did always seemed to so reclusive around each other," George stated. "Every time we had a match against Hufflepuff, Oliver seemed to change his normal strategy. All of the sudden, he was less overbearing about us winning."

"That's because he respected Cedric and wanted him to have a chance to win," Ginny replied.

"Well, I think it's bloody wrong!" Ron bellowed. "Harry is with Cedric now. We shouldn't be talking about his past with Oliver."

"Ron, I meant they clearly have a strong friendship. I didn't say they were romantically involved."

"At least not anymore," George teased, as he and Fred started laughing once again.

"Shut up, you two!" Ron hissed. "You think Harry wants to hear all this? He's already been through enough, without you blabbering on about their elicit affair."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry spoke, touching his shoulder. Ron was absolutely right! There was enough talk about Cedric and Oliver's relationship, and not one of his friends had said anything positive about them. They just laughed and jeered at the whole thing. Ron was the only person that seemed to respect them. "You all need to leave them alone. Cedric and Oliver are my friends. I know Oliver may have been a tough person to get along with, but he was the best captain in Hogwarts. Quidditch is his passion. Like books are Hermione's passion. We shouldn't be too harsh on him."

"Harry's right," Hermione replied. "Oliver is a very talented person. No one can match his skill at Quidditch. But, we don't really know him outside of that. Like George said, he kept to himself. No one ever really knew Oliver. Cedric is the only person that really knows him."

"Come to think of it, we don't really know Cedric either," Ginny remarked. "We can't judge him either. Only Harry knows them."

"You're right," Hermione stated, as Remus walked past them.

"Professor?" Harry spoke, causing the man to give him a whimsical look. Harry instantly felt embarrassed. He knew Remus Lupin was no longer a professor. Despite the fact he was the best teacher at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course. Would you like to accompany me to the study?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, waving goodbye to his friends. To be honest, he was happy to get away from them. He needed time to process all the things that were happening.

Harry followed him up the stairs to the second floor. He glanced up and noticed there were three more floors above them.

"Yes, Sirius has a large home," Remus stated, opening the door to the study.

"Now, Harry, what how can I help you?"

"Well... umm... I wanted to ask you want patronuses mean? You told me each creature represents something."

"Yes."

"Cedric's and Oliver's were... magical creatures. I know you said they were quite rare."

"Indeed. What kind of creatures did they make?"

"Cedric had a hippogriff and Oliver had a unicorn."

"I see. Both are majestic creatures," Remus remarked, as he stood. "From what I gather, it makes sense why they possess them. Cedric is a very loyal person. He treats others as he would like them to treat him. A perfect match for a hippogriff."

"And Oliver?"

"Oliver is very passionate about Quidditch. He immerses himself in the sport, always ready to challenge himself. That's a typical trait of a unicorn. A creature who generally only focuses on their passions over socialising with others."

"I can see why their patronuses drew the dementors away. They're stronger than mine."

"That's where you're wrong, Harry. It doesn't matter if your patronus is a magical creature or a simple jackrabbit. It's the strength of its wielder. Always remember that."

Meanwhile, in the library above the study, Katherine and Sirius were in deep conversation.

"It's good to see you again, Katherine," Sirius smiled, walking up next to her.

"I'm so glad to see you're all right," Sirius. I can only imagine what you've been through all these years. I feel so foolish for believing you were guilty!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Remus did as well. It's in the past now. It's best we focus our attention on defeating Voldemort."

"I agree. But, that devil won't be easy to defeat. If the rumours are true, he has his own army."

"Thanks to the Order, so do we."

"I only pray we prevail. So many lives have been destroyed because of him."

"What happened to your son and Harry was a terrible accident. Albus had no inkling about Moody's capture or the port-key in the maze."

"I know. I don't blame him. But, I wish... I wish neither of the boys were part of that damn tournament! They could have been killed. Is your life worth some meaningless praise of glory!?"

"No. I guess it's not," Sirius sighed. "Katherine, you haven't changed one bit. You're still that fiery Hufflepuff girl we knew in school," he laughed.

"Well, I must say you and Remus still come across as those reckless boys I knew in Hogwarts. I recall the times Lily and I had to foil your plans to save innocent students from your devious plans. I always thought you two were a great couple."

"That was a long time ago. Remus and I have nothing in common any more. I'm only happy he and I are still friends."

"Well, out of all of us, Caldora is the only one that's changed."

"Ever since she chose to be friends with my deranged cousin. Hard to believe a Gryffindor student to be friends with anyone in Slytherin."

"Bellatrix? Yes, the two became close friends. Then, they met Narcissa, then Caldora really changed. I couldn't even speak to her anymore. She was a completely different person. I feel so sorry for Oliver. Poor boy has to have a woman like that for a mother. At least he was able to spend summers with us. Anything to get away from her. I only hope she's not beastly towards them."

"We'll do everything we can to help them. I promise," Sirius assured, touching her shoulders.

"I just pray it's enough."

Harry left the study, and went up the stairs to check on Cedric and Oliver. Only, when he got to the upper floor, he heard a sound above him. A weird sort of ruffled sound that made him curious as to what was up there. So, he ascended up the very top floor and saw there was only two doors. One on the left and the other on the right. The sound seemed to be coming from the door on the left. Harry nervously extended his hand and tried to open the door. Fortunately, it was unlocked. He opened it and his eyes quickly widened. There in front of him, stood Buckbeak.

"Buckbeak!" Harry beamed, closing the door behind him. He started to bow, but the hippogriff immediately lowered its head and rushed it against him.

"I missed you too!" Harry smiled, stroking him. "I'm so glad to see you." Harry could see there was a sad look in his eyes. Harry knew exactly why Buckbeak was upset. "I'm sorry you've have to be cooped up like this. But, it's just too dangerous for you out there," Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I can only imagine how lonely you feel." Right as he said those words, he got an idea. Cedric and Oliver had never met Buckbeak. They had only heard about his "miraculous" escape. This was his chance to introduce them, and give Buckbeak more company. "I'll be right back," he said to the hippogriff, as he left the room.

Harry raced down the stairs and went towards the bedroom doors. When he heard voices, he knocked.

"Ced? Oliver?" He spoke, opening the door.

"I'm sorry we've been up here for a while. Did we miss anything?" Cedric asked, as Harry sat next to them on the bed.

"Not much, really," Harry replied, glancing at Oliver. "How are you feeling? I know that meeting was a lot to handle."

"I'm feeling better," Oliver replied. "It's just the thought of being banned from Quidditch was overwhelming! After the meeting, I just wanted to be alone for a while."

"I completely understand. But, I trust Sirius. I know that he'll find someway to help us during the trial."

"I'm glad you're positive," Oliver remarked. "Ced here is bracing me for the worst."

"Oli, if we're banned, we're banned. You and I can play for another team. We'll get through this together. We don't need Puddlemore."

"You're right," Oliver sighed. "But, after this trial, it might be hard for us to get chosen by a team."

"It doesn't matter. You and I will find a way."

"I'm sure you both will," Harry smiled. "I have something to show you. Follow me."

Cedric and Oliver looked a bit bemused, but got off the bed and followed him. Harry led them up the attic, towards Buckbeak's door. "Ced, we know your patronus is a hippogriff. So, why not see the real thing?" Harry smirked, opening the door.

Before they could say anything, Cedric and Oliver saw the large creature inside the room.

"Harry!" Cedric gasped. "Is this Buckbeak?"

"Yes. Sirius has to keep him hidden up here. So, he's definitely lonely and uncomfortable. But, a little company would do him some good." Harry beckoned them to go inside the room, then closed the door behind them.

Buckbeak seemed a bit anxious around the older boys. So, Harry began to stroke him. "It's all right. They're my friends. They like you," he assured, turning to face them. "Just slightly bow, then he'll know you respect him."

Oliver and Cedric both bowed, then glanced up at Buckbeak.

Buckbeak shook how wings, as he watched them bow. After a few moments, he bowed as well.

"There," Harry smiled. "He likes both of you. You can pet him now."

"He's beautiful!" Cedric remarked, stroking his face.

"I knew you'd both love him."

"He's just a sweetest thing!" Oliver beamed, stroking his face. The hippogriff seemed to neigh, then licked Oliver's face.

"He really likes you, Oliver," Cedric laughed.

"I guess he does," Oliver replied, laughing as well. Buckbeak continued to neigh, brushing his head against him.

"You're just too precious," Cedric spoke into Buckbeak's ear. Buckbeak

neighed, as he licked his face.

"It's official. He likes both of you," Harry beamed.

After a while, they decided to head back downstairs. As the got closer to the main floor, Harry heard Fred and George still making jokes about Cedric and Oliver. He almost laughed, knowing this time, they could hear their remarks.

"Harry's been up there a long time. I wonder what's going on up there?" Hermione pondered.

"Probably walked in on them," George sniggered. "Oli... are you..."

"Oh, Ced! I need you!" Fred firmly stated, pulling George close to him.

"Guys, stop!" Hermione blurted, as they made kissing sounds. She was about to stop them, when she saw Harry, Cedric and Oliver in the stairs.

"Oh! More, Oli! More!" George moaned.

"If you say so, love," Fred smirked, as George suddenly froze.

"George, what is it?" Fred asked, as his brother sheepishly pointed to something behind them. Fred turned and saw them on the stairs. "Cedric? Oliver?" He gulped.

"Lucky for you two I'm not captain of Gryffindor's team now. Otherwise, you would definitely be replaced!" Oliver quipped, as he and Cedric glared icily at them.

"It was just a joke!" Fred stated, trying to sound innocent. Yet, you could tell he was nervous around them.

"Serves you two right!" Ron laughed, as he walked into the foyer.

"Come into the dining room, dears. Breakfast is ready," Molly exclaimed, standing behind Ron. "I'm sure you're all starving."

A second later, Katherine, Sirius and Remus started to head down the stairs.

"Sounds lovely," Sirius remarked, as everyone made their way into the dining room.

"Katherine, you could use a spot of breakfast before you leave," Molly stated.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't stay. I have to head home," she sighed.

"Mum, you're leaving?" Cedric asked, as she pulled him into an embrace.

"I have to, sweetheart. But, I'll be back later for the trial. You have Oliver have enough clothes to get through the day," she explained. "Just stay positive."

The two slowly broke apart, as Katherine kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, mum."

"I'll be back before you know it," she waved, as she opened the door then shut it behind her.


End file.
